Isa Maria Salvatore
by love-evil-always-vampire
Summary: Isa Salvatore; she's even more well-known than her two brother's. BUT, she's known for different reasons. Isa's ruthless, menacing, imperial, and downright evil. Not to mention the fact her best friends happen to be Katerina Petrova, Rebekah Mikaelson, and Lexi Branson, who is SUPPOSED to be dead. And now, she's returned home. Oh, and did I forget to mention she's dating Klaus?
1. Unexpected Meeting

**READ THE AUTHORS NOTE BITCHES! LolI'mweird8)**

**Hey guys, this is my latest FanFic, it's obviously a Twilight/Vampire Diaries Crossover, and I hope you like it! **

**Fang: Also, Jackie says revieeeeeew!  
****Edward: Hi!  
Me: Go away Edward! I don't like you, and this story isnt about you! -.-  
Edward: *runs away*  
Me: I don't own Twilight everyone!  
Fang: Or Vampire Diaries!  
Me: Thats right Fang! BTW, VOTE ON THE POLL ON MY PAGE! AND NOW ON WITH THE STORY AFTER A FEW DETAILS! ;)**

_MAIN CHARACTERS (P=Physical, Age A=Actual Age):_

_Bella Salvatore (P:21 A:170) _

_Damon Salvatore (P:22 A:171 [Changed before his birthday])_

_Stefan Salvatore (P:17 A:166)_

_Elena Gilbert (17)_

_Jeremy Gilbert (16)_

_Bonnie Bennett (17)_

_Matt Donovan (17)_

_Caroline Forbes (17)_

_Mason Lockwood (23)_

_Katherine Pierce (Katerina Petrova) (P:20 A:541)_

_Lexi Branson (P:? A:359)_

_Isabella Salvatore's Story_

_Full Name: Isabella Maria Salvatore_

_Status: Vampire_

_Age: P:21 A:170_

_Born: 1841_

_Changed: 1863, before her birthday._

_Sire: NOT TELLING! Ha-ha!_

_Diet: Human Blood_

_As a human, Bella was carefree and flirty, almost an exact copy of Damon, but female. She was very beautiful, and fiercely loyal to her older brother. Damon and her were extremely close, but neither of them were very close to Stefan. He was younger than them and, while they tolerated him, they weren't very close. Bella has pale skin, black hair, eyes that change from icy blue to black, and is 5,8". She had a youthful face which made others think she was closer to Stefan's age. She disappeared in 1863, but no one knew it was she had been changed into a vampire by NOT SAYING, who gave Bella a sunlight ring, made by Emily. She was very good friends with NOT SAYING in the time they spent together after being Bella changed, but NOT SAYING went to SOMEWHERE a year later, and Bella never heard from NOT SAYING again. Bella spent her time travelling around, and eventually came to Forks, Washington, where she immediately started toying with the emotions of the coven of Cold Ones residing there. Just when they were becoming too clingy, the coven left, and Bella was left behind. She was extremely happy, and left to go back to her hometown from her human times, Mystic Falls._

PROLOGUE

"Goodbye Bella," Edward whispered. I had to resist the urge to roll her eyes, or laugh, or scream for joy. I never loved Edward. Him and his whole family were just play-toys, ways to pass my time, but I acted heart-broken that he was leaving me_. Ha. And Jazz says I can't act,_ I thought. The only one I care about is Jasper, as he had been a family friend when we had been human, and he had gone to war with my brother. He knew that it was me, and we spent time alone, talking, whenever we could, which wasn't often with Eddiekins being such a hover-parent. And I was supposed to be his girlfriend. I was going to miss Jazz. Edward then left, running at vampire speed. Stupid Cold One, he couldn't even recognise me as an Original Vampire. You know, burn in the sun, killed with a stake, hundreds of time stronger and faster than him. Eddie's species was made by mistake, a witch's spell gone wrong. I feel sorry for Jazz, being one of them. Deciding on what to do now my newest toys were gone, I ran at vampire speed back home and compelled him to tell everyone I had moved back to Phoenix with my mother, then forget all about me. Once I was done, I started running back to my hometown, all the way across the country, Mystic Falls. When I had gotten to a town a few miles away from there, I fed on some random human, then dumped him outside a bar, before running back home.

CHAPTER ONE

As soon as I got to Mystic Falls, I went to the graveyard where I knew my family would be buried. I lay a flower on my mothers, sighed sadly at my fathers, and started crying when I saw my big brother's. I loved him so much. I wish he was still alive, he would always be able to cheer me up. Hell, I even wished _Stefan _was still around. I missed that self-riteous jerk. Just then, the wind shifted and I smelt another person nearby. My head snapped up, and I looked around for them. The person I saw shocked me. I instantly rushed to her side.

"Katherine!" I yelled, throwing my arms around her. "Oh, I've missed you so much, I haven't seen you for an _age_! How have you been, why didn't you contact me?!" I know I was being just a tad overdramatic, but Katherine wouldn't care. She awkwardly shifted out of my arms, and looked absolutely terrified.

"Um, I'm sorry, there's been a mistake, I'm not Katherine, I'm her doppelganger, Elena. Nice to meet you." She looked like she expected me to eat her. Finally, a human that was at least half smart. Then what she said registered. She knows about the supernatural. She is _part _of the supernatural. Doppelganger, huh? Hm. Katherine doesn't look as good on her as it does on Katherine. If that makes any sense whatsoever...

"Oh, my Lord, I'm oh so sorry, you look just like Katerina! Please, forgive me, I'm Isabella, a vampire, well, obviously," I gushed. Ew. I hate acting innocent. Her expression cleared and she smiled at me. Wow. Humans. Even when they know, they don't know.

"It's okay, not the first time I've been mistaken for her. So you know Katherine, why don't you come back to my boyfriend's house to discuss things, he's a vampire too?" Elena asked. I grinned and accepted. We left the cemetery and got in Elena's car. I'm pretty damn excited to see what kind of vampire would date a human ike, well _this_. When she pulled up at a house I don't know how to dsecribe how I felt. Shocked. Sad. And prety damn angry that another vampire was living in my house from human times. She instantly noticed my expression had dropped.

"Isabella? Are you okay?" Elena asked me.

"I'm fine Elena, it's just, I used to live here as a human. What did you say your last name was?" I whispered. She looked at me sympathetically before answering.

"I'm sorry, this must be hard for you. My last name is Gilbert,"

"Another Gilbert huh? I knew your ancestors," I smiled ruefully at her and we got out of the car, heading to the door. No need to mention I hated them. And that I may have killed them. Oops. _Ever_ so sorry.

"Guys, you here? I have a guest, and you need to come invite her in!" Elena called out. I heard people run down the stairs at vampire speed and then the door was flung open.

Two shadows appeared, and they stepped outside. I looked at them, and was even more shocked than I already was. Their eyes opened wide as they recognised me, and I flung my arms around the both of them.

"Damon, Stefan, oh, I thought you were dead!" I cried. "I missed you both so much!" _Again, and Jazz says I can't act._ The three of us stayed like that for a bit before a voice spoke.

"What is going on here?" Elena demanded. "Stefan, how do you know her?"

"I'm guessing they're dating?" I raised my eyebrows at Damon. He smirked back at me, answering my question as a yes. Stefan sighed.

"Elena, maybe we should sit down," he told her, moving away from Damon and I, and going into the living room, calling back "Oh, and you can come in Isa!" Everything was still the same. They went and sat down together on the loveseat, while Damon sat on our favourite chair from our human lives, and I sat on his lap, my legs dangling over the armrest. He kissed my cheek and murmured "I missed you so much, sorella," to me.

"What is going on Stefan!?" Elena demanded. "Are they dating?" Stefan was about to answer when I shushed him. Damon and I looked at each other mischievously. We were great pranksters when we were younger, and I knew we were thinking the same thing.

"Yes, Elena, Damon and I are dating," I informed her, then gave Damon a quick kiss on the lips. Stefan knew what we were doing and just looked bored, we had pretended this with strangers a lot. Elena, on the other hand, looked shocked, hurt, and a bit jealous. I smirked. She tried being polite though, and asked us a question.

"H-how long have you know each other?"

Damon answered this. "We were inseparable since Isa was born," he stated.

She asked a few more questions, but soon enough I couldn't help myself, and I burst out laughing. Stefan and Damon did too. When we eventually calmed down enough, Elena demanded to know what was so funny. Hm. I don't think I like her. I mean, demanding much?

Still laughing, I answered her. "Damon and I would never date. Never!"

She looked confused, and asked why not.

Damon answered this one. "That would be extremely disturbing, seeing as Isa is _my sister_!"

"Wh-what?!" Elena stammered. "But, you don't have a sister!"

"That's because we thought she died, she disappeared when we still human," Stefan told Elena. He glanced at me wearily. "Speaking of which, how_ are _you alive?"

I sighed.

"Okay guys. You see, when I was human I..." I proceeded to tell them my story. This would take a while

**SO WHAT DID YOU GUYS THINK?! I REALLY WANNA KNOW!**** SMIIIIIILLLLLE! [Sorry, I'm mad 8)] HAVE A GREAT REST OF THE DAY PEOPLES! LUV YOU!**


	2. Isa's Story and a Shock for the Others

**READ THE AUTHOURS NOTE! I DEMAND IT!  
Well guys, I'm sorry this isn't very long, but it couldn't be, so I could end it like that! I'm not sure when my next update will be, my family is going away for NYE! Anyways, I HAVE A WRITING DILEMMA THAT I NEED YOUR HELP WITH! I can't decide if Bella should end up with Jeremy or Mason, SO I NEED YOU TO REVIEW AND TELL ME WHO YOU THINK! If no one does, we are going to have a problem :( so please do! I'm leaning more towards Mason, because of her physical age. Hope you like the chapter :) PS: I kinda changed some of the events to happen at a different time to when they really happened... Sorry! **

**Fang: *singsongingly* And don't forget...  
Damon: *amused* Jackie doesn't own Twilight!  
Isa: Yeah, well she doesn't own Vampire Diaries either! *sticks toungue out*  
Damon: *sticks toungue out back*  
Stefan: *sighs* Sometimes I wonder how _I _am the youngest  
Isa and Damon: HEY!**

**NOW ON WITH THE STORY! :D**

* * *

**"**When I was human, I was born in 1842. Damon was two, almost three, and instantly loved his little sister, me. We did everything together, he was the best brother I could ask for. We played the worst games together, and always did them again, even though we'd get in a lot of trouble. A few years later, Stefan was born. Damon didn't like Stefan, and they argued a lot. I was the only one who could stop them, since they both loved their sister-" "A bit over-confident here, aren't we sister?" Damon interrupted me with a smirk. I rolled my eyes and playfully hit him.

"Anyway, as I was saying, over the years they fought less, but Damon and I stayed together, away from Stefan whenever we could. We were always coming up with new ways to play tricks on everyone, and by the time I was sixteen, everyone in town hated us. We were pretty damn proud of ourselves for this.

"I was daddies little girl, despite my being exactly like Damon. Literally, our personalities and looks made it seem like we were identical twins. When I was twenty-one, father told me I must find a suitor. I didn't want to, and I decided to take a walk to think about this. I wasn't supposed to go out alone, because of the vampires, which I wasn't supposed to know about, but I did anyway. I walked deep into the woods, and when I heard an animal cry out, I decided to go look. I came across a girl, smeared with blood across her mouth. She was drinking from an animal, and I instantly knew she was a vampire. The girl looked scared that I had found her, but I promised her instantly that I knew what she was, and I wouldn't run off. I begged her to change me, and after some deliberation, she did. She fed me her blood, then snapped my neck.

"When I woke up, I drained a human, and she explained to me I couldn't see my family for a bit, as I could hurt them. She gave me a sunlight ring and necklace, made by a witch she knew, Emily. We travelled around together for a year, then went our own ways. She went to my hometown, and I went to England. I wandered down for awhile, having nothing to do, and came back home two years later, to find my father's and brother's graves. Time passed in blurs for me after that.

"Last year, I went to a rainy town called Forks, and compelled a man to think I was his daughter. There, I met a family of Cold Ones, the Cullen's. They were animal drinkers. The only single one was a mind-reader, and fell in love with me when he couldn't read my mind. They were my toys, and stupid toys at that. They thought I was a clumsy human. A couple of days ago, one of them, an empath, attacked me, and the family left. I then came here, where I found Elena in the grave-yard, then I came here. Any questions?"

After a while, Stefan spoke up. "Izabella, what blood do you drink?"

I laughed. "Human, of course, dear Stefan. Straight from the vein. What else would you expect me to drink?" Stefan and Elena both looked digusted, a bit sick, and Elena also looked absloutely horrified. It was pretty funny.

"Well, you see Isa, our charming younger brother here, is a bunny-drinker!" I groaned, and Damon looked at me, rolling his eyes in agreement.

"Poor, poor Stef. I thought that maybe, just _maybe,_ we raised you better that that," I told him. "Now, Damon, what was Elena glaring at you about earlier?" He chuckled before answering me.

"Where to start? Um, I killed her little brother slash cousin, her best friend was turned with my blood, I pissed off her other best friend, I killed many random, helpless people, take your pick." Brother? I seriously hope that he has nothing in common with Elena. For my own sanity.

"Whoa, nice one! Please tell me you drained him, too!" He laughed at my reaction and Elena looked absolutely horrified. Again. How can she date Stefan when she scares that easily? Um, _hello_, vampire?

"Sorry, Isa, but I forgot to. You can try though, if you want, 'cos he's still alive. He has some ring spelled by a witch that brings him back from the dead, but only if he died from the supernatural!" I grinned at my big brother.

"Sounds perfect, when do we leave?" I asked him, while sneaking a look at Elena. Her reaction was hilarious. She looked completely horrified. Yet _again_. _Maybe I really should do it now, just to see what she'd do... _I mused. I snapped out of my thought when Stefan asked me a question.

"What was your Sire like, Izabella?" I instantly brightened at this question.

"Well Stefan, my Sire was awesome. I haven't seen her in forever, but she's definitely my best friend, she's practically my sister. I'd do absolutely anything for her, after she gave me this life. She was almost exactly like us, Damon. Mischievous, funny, seductive, human drinker, and just great. Like I said, she's my sister. Funny, though, Elena's a dead ringer for her." All three of them stiffened when I told them the last bit. Stefan and Elena looked terrified, and Damon looked disturbed, scared, and just a bit angry. Everyone was silent for a long time, and just as I was about to ask what the deal was, Damon piped up.

"Isa... what was your Sire's name?" He spoke slowly, as if he was recovering from a great shock. I grinned a bit as I answered.

"Why, her name was Katherine. Katherine Pierce."

* * *

**Now, I know you probably knew that, but what did you think?! DON'T FORGET: I NEED YOU TO REVIEW AND TELL ME IF ISABELLA SHOULD END UP WITH MASON OR JEREMY! I'm leaning towards Mason, 'cos of her physical age, but I can't decide! ILY GUYS!**


	3. Wait, How do You Know Katherine?

**Well guys, I hope you like it. I'm going away for six days, starting tomorrow, so my next update might not be for a bit, but I promise to make it very long, if it isn't for a while! So far, I've had three people tell me who they'd prefer, Jeremy or Mason, and due to the three, I have chosen who Isa will end up with! BUT, sucks to be you, 'cos I'm not telling which one! *singsongingly* Sorry! ANYWAYS, HOPE YOU LIKE THE CHAPTER! Luv ya! DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW! :D PS: Sorella means 'sister' in Italian.**

**Damon: Goodbye, insignificant humans.  
Fang: We promise to be back soon!  
Stefan: Cross my heart and hope to die!  
Damon: Where's Isa?  
Stefan: Hanging out with Katherine.  
Damon: That bitch is just _asking _to be staked, hanging out with our sister.**

* * *

CHAPTER THREE

My brothers looked stunned. Dumbfounded. _Petrified_. Like I had suddenly staked them both in the stomach. Elena was the same way. I swear, they had gone into shock. It would have look looked pretty funny in any other situation, but right now I was kinda worried about them.

"Katherine... Peirce," Damon stated weakly.

"Yes..." I was uncertain now.

Damon stood up abruptly, and I would have been on the ground if I wasn't a vampire. I glared at him, but he took no notice. He was pacing around the room, muttering. Stefan and Elena were still frozen.

"Of course... typical Katherine... changed Isa... should have guessed..."

Now I was really confused. None of their reactions made any sense.

"_What _is going on, guys?" I demanded. "What's _wrong_ with you three? How do you know Katherine? Is she here? Is she with you guys?" I was getting less confused and more excited. I can't wait to see Katherine again! Snapping out of shock, Stefan chuckled darkly.

"Yes, I suppose you could say we know her. We know her very well, sorella." He told me.

"Then _what _is your problem? Katherine's like my sister, and you know her! It couldn't be better, and you guys have gone all weird"

Damon stopped and looked at me, but he didn't look at me like he usually did. He usually looked me with happiness, love, and mischief, but now he was closed off. He looked closed off, betrayed, furious, and worst of all, he looked at me with _hate. _For as long as I've known him, he has never looked at _anyone _with hate. Resentment, maybe, but never hate.

Gee, thanks, big bro.

"I can't deal with this. I just can't. Brother_, _you tell her," was all he said before going upstairs. I heard the door slam, and his feet pacing. I looked at Stefan expectantly.

"_Well? _What did Damon mean, 'tell me'?"

He sighed.

"It's time you hear our story, Sorella."

I nodded slowly. "Okay..." And so he began.

"I'll keep it short. When you left, Father was convinced, and rightfully so apparently, that you had been taken by vampires. The Council started working harder to perfect their vampire machines. Jonathan Gilbert was the main inventor. Meanwhile, a girl came to stay with us, after her entire family died in a fire. Or at least that's what she told us. Knowing her like we do now, if she even was telling the truth, she was probably the one that lit the match and watched as they slowly burnt to looked just like Elena, but her hair was curled._ Katherine._ Both Damon and I fell for her, and she saw both of us. We found out she was a vampire, and whilst Damon didn't care, she compelled me not to be afraid of her. She turned us against each other. Eventually, Father found out what she was, and spiked my drink with vervain. When she bit me, she was weakened. She was taken away, to be burnt in the church, with the rest of the accused vampires, but she made a deal with George Lockwood, and faked that she was burnt with the others, when really, she had got away. Apparently, the other vampires had too, in a way. There was a tomb under the church where they remained until a little while ago, when we opened it, expecting to find Katherine, but just found the others. She never bothered to find us, or let us know she was alive. She's responsible for one of Elena's friends being changed into a vampire. Now, we see her as evil, manipulating and a complete bitch. Even more so, now that we know she knew you were alive, and never told us. That's all."

I nodded. That sounded like Katherine.

"Okay... So, you never answered my question. Is Katherine here?" Stefan looked shocked. Damn, what is with all the being shocked today? Seriously. I guess he expected more of a reaction. He should know me better than that. Katherine is my like my sister, that's not gonna change.

Damon flew downstairs, still looking at me with hate.

"How can you be so natural about it?! How can you still care about that _bitch_?! Do we really mean so little to you that you can just instantly forgive her?!"

I sighed. Looks like Damon's still that stubborn.

"Damon, you guys don't know Katherine. You think you do, but you really don't. She does everything for a reason, and a good reason. I'm sorry, really, but I can't just stop being friends with her. If you can't get that, then we have a problem."

He looked at me, and I could almost _hear _the wheels turning in his head. Eventually he sighed, and just looked frustrated. I grinned triumphantly. I already knew I'd won. My brothers would do anything for me.

"Thank-you thank-you _thank-you!_" I squealed.

"Just keep the bitch away from the house." Damon growled, before he and Stefan left the room.

I grinned, before turning to Elena. She hadn't said anything since I said Katherine looks like her.

"Are you okay Elena?" I asked her softly. She smiled, but I could see the tears in her eyes. Oh, get over it. Baby. _What_ Stefan sees in her...

"I'm fine," she said shakily. "It's just a lot to take in. All in one day, I've been mistaken for Katherine, found out my vampire boyfriend and his brother have a vampire sister that they didn't know was alive, became friends with her, and found out she was changed and is best friends with Katherine."

I looked at her. Since when did we become friends?

"I'm sorry Elena, but I can't just stop being her friend because of this. I won't let Katherine hurt you or my brothers, though. I promise." Then an idea came to me, and I smiled, more than a little deviously. "Hey Elena, when do I get to meet your friends?"

She brightened.

"Actually, we were all going to meet up tonight, at the Grill. You can come too, if you want."

"Yay, I'd love to! I can't wait to freak them out!"

Elena looked confused, then seemed to think better of it.

"You know what, I don't think I want to know." Good human! Now, roll over!

I grinned wickedly at her.

"You're right, you don't."

When she left, she looked a bit scared. Rightfully so, after all, I _am _the younger sister of Damon Salvatore.

I had the perfect plan. My hair was still brown from when I was Bella Sawn, and I still had some of the brown contacts. All I need is some a hair curler, and some bronzer and foundation for my plan to be complete. It would be fucking hilarious. For me, at least.

**The next chapter will be up soon, I hope! ILY. PS: IF YOU DIDN'T ALREADY READ MY TOP A/N, PLEASE DO, IT HAS EXCITING INFO IN IT! I love you guys! :)**


	4. The Witch, the Wolf, and the Scooby Gang

**IIII'M BAAAACK! The chapters not as long as I had hoped I could make it, but I was busier in Rosebud than I thought I'd be. Sorryyy! And I know in the show they don't swear, but in this they do okay? It's a bit melodramatic, hope you like it! Also, I might be posting a new story up soon! Please have a look! **

**Fang: We don't own Vampire Diaries or Twilight!  
Witchy (Bonnie): It's Katherine! *does witchy aneurism thingy*  
Isa: That hurts you bitch! Are you blind?! I'm ISA! *whines* DAMOOON! BONNIE TRIED TO KILL MEEE  
Bonnie: *smiles wickedly* Enjoy the chapter! O:)  
****Isa: Oh, just you wait...**

CHAPTER FOUR

When I walked out of the bathroom, I was wearing a red dress, black strappy stilettos, red jewellery, blue lapis lazuli stud earrings, also spelled against daylight, and a black leather jacket**. (outfit on Polyvore at: com/seductress/set?id=65962397) **I had done makeup to make me look like Katherine, and curled my hair. Though we had some differences, there was nothing that was very noticeable unless you looked really hard.

I walked into the living room, where Stefan, Elena, and Damon we're waiting for me, so we could leave. When they saw me, they gasped.

"Isabella! Y-you look _exactly _like Katherine!" Elena exclaimed. I grinned at them. No shit, Sherlock.

"Thanks Elena. I want to freak out your friends!" I said, then explained to them what was going to happen. This plan was so genius, even Damon wouldn't have thought of it.

X*x*X*x*X*x*X*x*X*x*X*x*X

DAMON'S POV

Isa's plan was perfect. Pure genius, I couldn't have planned it better myself. She really takes after me. We drove to the Grill together and I wished her good luck, before , my brother, Elena and I walked into the Grill.

Tyler, Witchy, Jeremy, Blondie, Mutt and Alaric were sitting in a booth, and they waved us over.

They all instantly looked at Elena.

"What's going on Elena, you said there was something important to talk about?" Caroline asked.

"Yes, um, you see, there's a, uh, situation, and uh-" Elena was cut off by Isa, as she sauntered over to our table, looking a lot like Katherine.

"Well, hello everyone. Hey Damon." Isa said, the last part addressed to me, then sat on my lap, and gave me a quick peck on the lips._ Looks like she can still act_, I thought.

"Hey, babe," I smiled at her, and wrapped my arms around her. She snuggled against me, and I snuck a look at the rest of the table. They all looked shocked, and furious, but Saint Stefan, and Elena were acting. _Perfect._

Blondie spoke first.

"What the fuck is going on here? Why is _Katherine _here? Why are you acting all lovey-dovey with her Damon? You hate her!" I smirked at her.

"Why do you ask, Blondie? Jealous?"

I saw Bonnie concentrating on Isa, and I knew what she was going to do. Stupid witchy aneurism thing. Scratch that. Stupid witch.

"_No!_" I snarled at the witch. "Not to _her_!" Her shock of me defending "Katherine" stopped her from doing anything. Tyler and Jeremy looked like they wanted to get up and stake her right now. Alaric looked bored. He seemed to have figured out that it wasn't Katherine. Or he just didn't care.

They all seemed a bit taken aback when Isa, Stefan, Elena and I all started laughing at them.

"What the fuck, guys?" Jeremy demanded.

After Isa stopped laughing, she rubbed away some of the make-up and took out her contacts.

"I'm not Katherine. I'm Isabella Salvatore, the middle Salvatore child." She explained to them, then showed them the roots of her hair, which were black.

"They don't have a sister," was all that Tyler said.

Isa smiled at him.

"Yes they do. Me! I disappeared in 1863, and they thought I was dead but really, I had met a vampire and got her to change me. We travelled around for a year, before she went to Mystic Falls, and I went to England. I haven't seen her since, but she's my best friend, she's like a sister to me. My brothers and I didn't know each other were alive until today. Sorry about the tricks, by the way. I _love _making a bad first impression." I smirked at the last bit, and Isa did too.

"We all do, sister dear. We all do."

Witchy interrupted our banter.

"Who is this 'best friend' that changed you?" She asked rudely. Remind me _why_ excactly, I haven't eaten her. I'm surprised Isa hasn't already.

I felt Isa tense at this sentence. She knew their reaction would be bad.

"Katherine."

X*x*X*x*X*x*X*x*X*x*X*x*X

I cringed at the rude witches question, but looked her steadily in the eyes as I answered.

"Katherine"

They all gasped, angry yet horrified.

"Your best friends with the girl who ruined both of your brothers lives?" Witchy asked bluntly. I snarled at her.

"Katherine didn't ruin their lives Witch, she saved them," I hissed. "Unlike my dear brothers here, I don't think of being a vampire as a curse, I think it's a gift."

"How is it a _gift_?" Barbie spat out gift like it was a dirty word. "A gift that we are made to kill? That we will never grow up with the rest of our friends? That we will never have kids?"

I scoffed at her.

"Oh, get over it, in a century everyone you know will be dead. But you will still be as young, as beautiful, as able to explore the world. As for kids, its freaking called adoption. And killing humans, who cares? The world is overpopulated with them anyway. It's our way of nature. Deal with it or take a walk in the sun. I really couldn't care less." They all looked shocked, except Damon. God, they're friends with Damon for crying out loud! Why are they so shocked with _my_ behaviour?! They didn't actually think I would act like Saint Stefan, did they?! Ew! I'm not having a mouthfull of fur!

"Okay everyone, let's just calm down. Talk. Ask questions. Just stop fighting." Stefan pleaded.

"Oh, little brother, you always ruin my fun," I said sulkily, but let them ask me questions anyway.

"How old are you?"

"170"

"Do you drink from humans?"

"Duh, it's fun."

"Have you killed a lot of humans?"

"More than Damon or Stefan, I'm sure"

"Do you know your entire bloodline?"

"I do. Klaus sired this Mary chic, who sired Rose, who sired Katherine, who sired me, Damon and Stefan."

"Who told you?"

"I know people." I replied vaguely.

"What have you been doing your existence?"

"Meeting people, acting human, playing games with them, leaving them and finding new toys, the usual."

"Are you close with your brothers?" I smirked at the question.

"Why don't you ask Stefan?" I suggested to the Alaric guy, who had asked the question. He's the only one I like out of this group so far. Hm. I shall call the 'The Scooby Crew'.

Stefan smiled. "When we were human, her and Damon were inseparable, and always playing pranks on the others. Everyone in town hated them before Isabella was 13. When Isa doesn't have her hair dyed, she looks just like Damon." I smirked at the memories.

"Oh no! God, no!" Tyler groaned, the repeatedly started hitting his head against the table.

"Tyler? Tyler what's wrong?" asked Barbie.

"Did you not hear what he just said?" Tyler looked horrified. "Her and Damon were inseparable! Do you know what that _means_? Now we have _two _Damons!"

* * *

**Hope you liked it! AND DON'T FORGET TO REVIEEEEW! :D**


	5. Old Friends

**Fang: Enjoy!  
Mason: We wanted to say thank-you to all the good responses we've gotten from all of you guys!  
Jeremy: _Thankyou to: BigTimeGleekBTR, Lillithcase39girl, twilightxxpotterxxvampirexxx , MusicalLover17, TwilightGirlzBFF, Sheridana1370, _  
_Steph A15, RockaRosalie, whit'scowgirl, The Butterfly Dreamer, gemstone007, emeraldgirl6, AAAAND Mischevious Shadow, who, yes, love-evil-always-vampire_****_ would love to co-author a story with you! :)_  
Tyler: Also thankyou to everyone who has Favourited and Followed the story and us! We love for it, and it means a lot! :')  
Isa: We hope you enjoy the chapter! *spots Bonnie and attacks*  
Bonnie: *screams before fainting from lack of blood*  
Isa: *smiles innocently, yet wickedly* Don't forget to review!**

* * *

CHAPTER FIVE

"Oh God, Tyler you're right! One was bad enough, and now we have _two_!?" Matt groaned.

"Hey! I take offence to that!" I defended myself.

"Don't worry Isa. They're all just jealous that they'll never be half as amazing as us," was all Damon said, unfazed. Alaric snorted.

"Right, Damon. You mean the amazingness of killing Jeremy, and almost killing Mason." Both Tyler and Elena glared at Damon then.

I hadn't heard of Mason. Hm.

"Who's Mason, and what do you me 'almost' killed?" I was curious.

"He's a werewolf. And it only 'almost' 'cos Stefan came in just as I was about to rip out his heart, and stopped me." Damon told me.

"Oooh, a werewolf? I haven't seen one in at least a decade! When can I meet him?" I asked, intrigued. Both Damon and Stefan growled.

"You're lucky we let you meet Tyler, you can't meet Mason, he'll kill you! He's out for revenge on Damon, and since your close to Damon..." Stefan trailed off.

"Your not getting anywhere _near_ him." Damon growled, pulling me closer to him. I sighed.

"Fine. I won't. For now." Now it was their turn to sigh. Ar least they didn't argue. This time.

"So, Isabella, how long are you planning to stay in Mystic Falls?" Jeremy tentatively changed the subject. I thought it over.

"I'm not sure, as long as Damon's here, I guess. "

"Ouch. I'm hurt on behalf of Stefan here," Blondie joked. Stefan rolled his eyes.

"Don't worry Caroline, I'm used to it. Besides, unlike the two of them, I got out and made _friends _as a human."

I playfully slapped him on the chest.

We continued idly chatting over random topics, such as the differences between growing up now compared to the 1800's, and what has been happening in Mystic Falls recently. They didn't say much about that other than some other vampires were around town.

A little while later, two women walked in, and Damon instantly stood up and walked over to them, dragging me with him.

"Carol, Liz, good to see you. I'd like to introduce you to my sister, Isabella. Isa, this is Tyler's mother, Mayor Carol Lockwood, and Caroline's mother, Sheriff Liz Forbes. They're both on the Founder's Council." Damon introduced, with a meaningful glance to me at the last bit. Right. He had briefed me about the Founders Council earlier.

"Great to meet both of you." I said, shaking hands.

"I didn't know you had a sister Damon. You've never spoken about her before." Mayor Lockwood commented.

"Well, I wasn't aware she was alive. Isabella here, went missing a few years back. Stefan and I hadn't seen her since."

"Really? What happened, Isabella?" asked Sheriff Forbes, sounding suspicious.

"Well, after our mother died, it was too much for me, so I left, thinking a clean break would be best. I got back in touch with my brothers only a couple of days ago." I said, acting guilty and remorseful about it. Sheriff Forbes nodded.

"Okay. So, Damon, the next Council meeting, we will need to discuss some issues we're having with-"

Damon interrupted her. "No need to be so cryptic, Liz. Isa knows about vampires." I smiled at her.

"Yep. I've known about them since I was like, 12. Personally I don't think they can _all _be bad. I've met a couple who, before I staked them, actually seemed like semi-decent monsters." I know my little speech was wrong, but I couldn't help it. I had to stir up _some _trouble here. Plus, the look on Famon's face? Priceless. I wish I had a camera.

"Hm. You seem to have had quite some encounters with them." Carol stated.

"Well, what hunter hasn't?"

"Quite true Isa. We best be back now. Good night, Carol, Liz." Damon said, then took my arm and walked back down to the booth. "What the hell was that Isabella?" he hissed.

I laughed. "Just stirring up some trouble."

"You could get yourself killed!"

"Duh. That's half the fun. Damon, calm down. Don't tell me you didn't try to provoke them when you first came here. Trust me. I know what I'm doing." I said, then went and sat back down. He sighed, frustrated, before following after me.

V*v*V*v*V*v*V*v*V*v*V

We were finishing up for tonight, everyone heading home. When Damon and Stefan tried to get me to come back with them I declined, telling them I was going to hunt. Stefan was repulsed by the idea, and Damon had fed earlier, so they left me alone. When everybody was standing up to leave, I whispered to Tyler to stay behind, because I needed to talk to him. He nodded, agreeing. Odd, seeing as he hardly knows me. I looked at the others to see if they'd heard, but they hadn't. They were talking about some upcoming Founders event, so as they left, they didn't even notice Tyler didn't come.

As soon as they were gone, I dragged Tyler back down to the booth.

"What did you want to talk about?" He asked, curious and nervous.

"I want to meet Mason. Now." His eyes widened.

"Why?"

"I have to show my brothers I can take care of myself, and I want to meet a werewolf. I haven't seen one for at_ least_ a quarter century. Plus, it's a chance for me to go against their rules. I am not passing this up! Pleeeease?" I whined. He sighed. Huh. Werewolves can be just as gullible as humans when they want to.

"Fine," he muttered, and I squealed. "Yay! Thankyou thankyou thankyou thankyou!"

"But if your brothers kill me I will come back to haunt you _so _bad!" I just rolled my eyes.

"As if. In case you haven't noticed, I have both of them wrapped around my little finger. Well, come on let's _go_!" I sang, then dragged him outside. He led me to his car, and we went to his house.

When we got inside, I sat down sideways on a chair, my legs dangling over the armrest, whilst Tyler went to get Mason. I started scrolling through my messages on my phone.

When I heard two pairs of footsteps coming to this room I looked up. Who I saw shocked me. Again, with the shock. I'm beginning to get sick of that word.

"Mason!" I squealed before launching myself at him in a hug. When he looked at my face, I saw his eyes widen in recognition.

"Isabella?"

"Oh my _God_, I've missed you!" I cried

"Wait you guys know each other?" Tyler interrupted our little reunion. I smiled.

"We met in Alaska a few years back. We hung out together for a couple of months before I moved on. Mason here, is probably my best guy friend." I beamed. Tyler looked at me a bit oddly then.

"So this is the Isabella you never shut up about then? The one that helped you with your transition?" he questioned.

Mason looked sheepish as I laughed.

"Yep, that's me Tyler. Now come on Mason. _You _are coming back to my house so we can catch up with each other about the last four years. Bye Tyler!" I said, dragging Mason out. Since I had no ride, I made him take his car.

"Where are we going?"

I laughed nervously.

"You're not going to like me for this Mase, but you know how I never told you my last name? Well, it's Salvatore. As in, the younger sister of Damon Salvatore."

Mason was quiet for a while.

"Mase? Please say something?"

"Fine. I won't hurt him" he sighed. I smiled at him.

"Thanks Mase, but don't worry, you won't need to hurt him. I'll do that myself for almost killing you." I growled, and Mason grinned. We'd reached the boarding house now, and I led him upstairs to my room.

He stayed here for the night, and we talked and talked before we fell asleep together, just like old times. I've missed my best friend.

* * *

**Okay, just incase you didn't realise: 1) I have changed the order of events in season two, 2) Stefan stopped Damon from killing Mason and now Mason wants revenge and 3) Mason and Isa are only just friends, and no, I am not telling if she will be with Mason or Jermy, kay?**

**Don't forget to review, and also, it would mean a lot to me if you looked at my new story, Rose's Makeover! Thats all, enjoy the rest of summer holidays! (For people in Aus, like me) Luv ya! xx**

**-Jackie**


	6. Arguments, Arguments

**Hey guys, sorry it took so long :( I hope you like the chapter! **

**Damon: We don't own Twilight or Vampire Diaries  
Elena: Bonnie! What happened to you?  
Bonnie: Isabella happened! That bitch attacked me!  
Damon: *growls at Bonnie*  
Isa: Wow Bonnie, you say 'bitch' like it's a bad thing!  
Stefan: And on with the story!**

CHAPTER 6

DAMON POV

I woke up this morning feeling as though a great burden had been lifted from me, but I didn't know why. Then I remembered yesterday. Isa. She's back. She's alive. I got dressed and had some coffee, then decided I would go check on Isa. I went up to her old room and knocked on the door softly.

"Isa? Are you there?"

The only response was her slight breathing, so I opened the door. And was furious at what I saw. What. The. Fuck? Isa, _my _Isa, my _baby sister_ cuddled up on the chest of _Mason Lockwood_. The werewolf. Out to kill me. And here he was in my sister's bed, with his arms around her, whilst she was snuggled up on his chest. How dare he?! And what was wrong with her?! Sleeping with a _werewolf_, one who hated the family?! My first instinct was to whisk her as far away from him as possible, then kill him, but I ignored that, and stormed up to Stefan's room, banging his door as I came in, and waking them up.

He and Elena both sat bolt upright and looked around for danger before spotting me.

"Damon, what the hell?!" Stefan demanded while Elena glared at me.

"Get dressed. Now. We have an issue."

V*v*V*v*V*v*V*v*V*v*V

"What. The. _Hell_?" Stefan asked, his voice strained in a way that told me he'd like nothing better than to go pummel Mason. You and me both, brother. We stood in Isa's doorway looking at the pair. Elena had taken one look at them, then hastily excused herself to go home, muttering about how it was a family issue, and that she shouldn't be here for it. Mason and Isa were still in the same position as before. He started towards Mason and I grabbed his arm and dragged him downstairs.

"Well," I said. "This is certainly an interesting situation."

V*v*V*v*V*v*V*v*V*v*V

ISA POV

I woke up this morning feeling substantially happy. I had my brothers back. I had Mason back. And soon, I'll have Katherine back too. Mason had told me about his friendship with her. I could hardly believe that two of my best friends knew each other. We were planning to surprise her sometime soon.

It was only 7AM, but still, I stood up and shook Mason. He didn't wake up so I tried again. When he still didn't stir I pushed him off the bed. That really woke him up.

He glared at me.

"Bitch," he muttered. I laugh and smile innocently.

"One; duh. Two; build a bridge. Three; you say that like it's _a bad_ thing!And four; you might be my best friend, but I'm still gonna push you off my bed if you don't wake up. Now come on let's find something to eat."

Mason looks at me, playfully suspicious.

"You mean food, right?" Ouch.

"Whatever," was the only reply I gave him before we walked down to the kitchen.

Damon and Stefan were both already in there. Shit. I don't remember them ever waking up early. They were so going kill me when they see Mason. Nevertheless, Mason and I walked into the kitchen.

When they looked up, their eyes showed surprise, then complete undiluted fury. Stefan went to speak, but I gave him my fiercest glare and mouthed 'later'. He shut up pretty quickly, and I smirked.

"Mason, you should go get changed and stuff okay? I'll see you at your house in ten." Mason smiled, a bit worriedly, and left, knowing better than to want to be here when I get started. He'd gotten his punishment last night when I learnt that he tried to expose my brothers to the council.

As soon as he was gone Damon launched himself at me.

"What the hell Isa?! Are you _completely_ brain-dead? Sleeping with a werewolf is bad enough, but you had to choose one that absolutely loathes the family?" I flipped out of his grip and broke Stefan's neck before he could interfere then broke a leg of one of the chairs and staked Damon in the stomach so he wouldn't be able to fight.

"Don't forget Damon, I was a vampire before you, giving me that extra strength to get away from you. And as for Mason, I didn't sleep with him. I met him four years ago, and we're just friends. He slept over last night so we could catch up. I have already hurt him for trying to expose you, so deal! You touch Mason again and I will get Witchy to help me give you an aneurism Over. And. Over. Leave him alone. Mason Lockwood and his family are _off limits_." I made sure he understood before breaking his neck too, leaving the stake in. Then I went to Mason's before either of my brothers would reawaken.

It sucked that I had to do that, but they'll survive. I really wish I didn't have to but hey, revenge first, friendship second.

When I got to Mason's house I knocked on the door and waited. Mayor Lockwood answered, and I saw recognition dawn on her face.

"Isabella Salvatore. What are you doing here?" She asked, smiling. I grinned.

"Hi, Mayor Lockwood, I'm here to see Mason."

"Really? When did you two meet?"

"Actually, he's an old friend I met a few years back. Tyler reintroduced me to him last night," I told her. We heard footsteps down the stairs and Mason appeared. He smiled when he saw me.

"What are you doing here Is? I thought I was meeting you at your house?"

"Change of plans. My brothers and I had a slight misunderstanding." Carol excused herself and we started walking to his car. We got in, and Mason cleared his throat.

"So where are we heading to?" He asked. I thought about it.

"Mystic Falls High. It's about time I went back to school. Then, we need to go see an old friend."

**Hey guys, I hope you like it, and than-you for all the nice reviews and stuff. Sorry the chapter's a bit boring but I had to put it in there. Thanks for all the reviews and stuff! I love you guys! Please review and tell me who you'd rather with Isa! I have a plan, but I need the majority of you to agree with this guy, so tell me who you want! A few other things, **

**1) Can you have a look at my other story 'Rosalie's Makeover'? Pretty please?  
2) The band 'The Pierces' consists of two sisters, Alison Pierce, and CATHERINE PIERCE! DIFFERENT SPELLING, SAME NAME! Awesome huh?  
3) I leave to go camping for two weeks this Sunday, during which I won't be updating, sorry.  
4) I'M TURNING 13 IN 12 DAYS! YES, I WILL BE 13 ON THE 21ST OF JANUARY! I"M SOOOOO EXCITED!  
5) I never told you about the awesome Christmas presents my parents gave me! I got 2 Twilight posters, BD Limited Edition Cover Book aaaaaaaaand A VAMPIRE DIARIES POSTER SIGNED BY ALL THE ACTORS! I WAS SOOO EXCITED!**

**I have a question for you guys! If you review, can you please add in your answer to this please? I'm curious... who do you like more, Damon or Stefan? ****Anyways, I love you all, and I hope you read some of those points, haha :) Have a good rest of the holidays, bye!**


	7. Yes Brother, Isa's Friends With,,,,

**Hey everyone! I'm back from camping and my birthday! So much fun, wewent horseback riding on the beach, and my horse decided it would be fun to abandon the group and go cantering off down the road. (Cantering is running). I've never cantered before, so the experience was... interesting. Anyways, how are you all? And about the story, please remember to vote on the poll on my page or review who you want her with. Hope you like the chapter!**

**Fang: WE'RE BACK BITCHES!  
Isa: And we have a special guest for the disclaimer!...  
Klaus: Jackie doesn't own Vampire Diaries or Twilight!  
Isa: *smirks* As much as she hopelessly wishes she does.  
Me: HEY! I HEARD THAT YOU BIT- Oh... hi Damon  
Damon: Whatever Jackie. Listen Isa, you are in HUGE trouble! Traitor! You know HIM! You've probably been working him the whole time!  
Me: *sighs* You'll understand by the end of the chapter... Bye everyone...**

* * *

ISA POV

"Hi, I'm Isabella Salvatore, I'm here to sign up to go to school here." I said to the lady at the front desk.

"I think you'll find I have all the papers necessary. I will be a junior in all the same classes as Stefan Salvatore."

Her eyes instantly glazed over, and I knew the compulsion had worked. I walked back out to the car where Mason was waiting.

"Well, where to next?"

"Let me drive for this." He nodded and we switched seats. Before we set out, I texted my friend asking where they live, and after their reply, we set off.

V*v*V*v*V*v*V*v*V*v*V

When I got to the address, I saw that the house was a big white mansion. _Of course. _Why did I expect anything less? He could never live anywhere inconspicuous. I took a deep breath and got out of the car. Before I closed the door I leant towards Mason.

"I'll call you when I'm finished here. Go have fun with Katherine or something. And Mase? Thank you. For everything." I said, then gave him a quick hug and walked up to the front door. Only when Mason had gotten back into the driver's seat and driven off did I knock on the door. It was opened only seconds later. I kept my head down so they couldn't see my face.

"Come in," said a familiar voice. I'd missed his voice. I stepped inside and looked up, hearing him gasp when he recognised me.

Seconds later he engulfed me in a hug which I returned happily. I looked up at his face to see him genuinely smiling. His sister and I were almost the only people that could get him to do that. After all, we were super close.

"It's been years. I've missed you so much Isa," he murmured, hugging me tighter. I smiled against his shoulder.

"I know. I've missed you so much too. More than you could imagine"

V*v*V*v*V*v*V*v*V*v*V

DAMON POV

I moaned as I pulled the stake out of my stomach. I forgot Isa had a temper about her friends. Highly loyal, she was. Stefan stirred and I walked over him to the basement, pouring myself a fresh cup of blood. By the time I'd finished, my stomach had fully healed, and I heard Stefan waking up. I looked over at the clock, and if my heart still beat, it would have stopped. It had been more than _three hours_ since Isa had left with Mason. She should be back by now.

I ran towards the Lockwood's, making sure I was fast enough that no one would see me. When Carole answered she looked more than a little surprised.

"Damon! This is a surprise, what are you doing here?" She asked, flustered.

"Hi Carole, sorry for dropping in on you like this, but I really need to see Mason. It's important."

"Of course, I'll just go get him. Wait here just a moment." Carole told me, before walking off. A moment later Mason appeared.

"Where is she?" I demanded, barely refraining from grabbing him from the throat.

"Watch it vamp. The only reason I'm going to answer you is because Isabella is a great friend of mine, and she'd probably kick my ass for being rude to her brother," he said, laughing. I growled at him and he rolled his eyes.

"Calm down. She's not with me. She got me to drop her off at some house and said she'd call me if she needed me to come get her." Infuriating werewolf. Couldn't he give me any more information?

"What. House?" I snarled. Rolling his eyes again, he answered.

"Some fancy big white mansion." Those five words made my blood run cold.

V*v*V*v*V*v*V*v*V*v*V

STEFAN POV

I walked into the house, back from a quick hunt, only for Damon to run in at vampire speed then slam the door behind him. Great. He was in a bad mood again. Where was Isa when you need her? She seemed to be the only one who ever could calm him down. She was his best friend, and I knew it would be hurting him inside that she had fought with him like that, and that it was over one of his worst enemies, even if he didn't show it on the outside.

"What's wrong now Damon? Did your breakfast get away?" I asked, mocking him, hoping it would take his mind off the argument. I think he was over-reacting, just a bit, pacing around the room, muttering. Whoa. Anyone else get a strange sense of déjà vu? Then, Damon stopped pacing and spun around, glaring murderously at me. Next thing I knew he had me pinned against the wall by my throat.

"Now is not the time, _brother_." He spat. "I just went to see the Lockwood's, and received some very interesting information from Mason Lockwood. Apparently, Isa had him drop her off at some house then made him leave, saying she would be a while, and that she would call in a few hours, she wanted to catch up with a close personal friend of hers."

Now I was confused.

"So? What's so bad about that?" I asked. Damon laughed humourlessly.

"The problem is, brother, that the house he dropped her off at, was 'a big fancy white mansion'." Everything went cold. I filled with dread.

"No," I breathed. "Oh, no, no, no, no, _no_! This can't be happening! It can't be true!"

"Oh, yes, brother. It _has _happened. It _is _true. Isa knows _him_. No, worse than knows him. _She's friends_ with him. Isa is friends with Klaus."

* * *

**WHAT HAS HAPPENED IN VAMPIRE DIARIES SO FAR:**

**SEASON ONE: Completely the same**

**SEASON TWO:**

**-Klaus lives in white mansion**

**-Mason did not die**

**-Caroline didn't date Tyler, and is currently single**

**-Damon was bitten, but Klaus gave him his blood without Stefan having to go with him 'cos he realised Damon is Isa's brother**

**-This story is set somewhere in Season 2.**

**ALSO: Ther are some stories and authours on FanFiction I want to suggest that you read! I promise you, they are AWESOME!**

**Author: grim-reaper666-or-jane-volturi She is a close friend of mine and a great author, despite she can't come up with summaries ;) Luv ya Steph!**

**Story: The Sire Bond by livialovesdelena: What if the sire bond was the real "EPIC" Love story, fate, kismet, all of those things? Will Damon and Elena have an unbreakable bond? Could a true sire bond bring even bigger surprises? And what part will Klaus play as they discover the true meaning of the sire bond? **

**Story: Brothers and Sisters by missixtyme: Renee left Charlie heartbroken and with a baby he didn't know how to look after. He knows he's not fit to be a single parent so he lets the Blacks raise Bella as their 4th child. An odd feeling eventually surfaces and Jacob and Bella can't hide their growing attraction. They must choose between what feels right and what society tells them is.**

**This Is Gonna Be Good by lifelessvampire: Charlotte 'Charlie' Swan is transported into the book - Twilight - as Bella Swan. She swears, doesn't tollerate anything, and is a little bit crazy. This is gonna be good...**

**THANKYOU FOR READING MY WIERDNESS, I WILL LOVE YOU GUYS FOREVER IF YOU GIVE THESE GUYS A CHANCE!**


	8. R-E-B-E-ellious

**Yes, I realise it's been a while since my last update. I'm sorry. I'm not gonna make up lame apologies, but I did try to make this chapter longer for you guys to say sorry. It's been a rough couple of weeks, and I've had too much to worry about other than writing. (And if a certain friend of mine is reading, you should have remembered, I don't get sad, or mope around and do nothing. I get mad. Then I get even. Then a bit more.) Anyways, I hope you enjoy the chapter, and if you dont hate me [:)] please review and tell me what you think. And no, Isa and Klaus haven't dated before or anything. So yeah. Enjoy, and thank-you for helping this story reach over 6000 views! :D**

**Fang: We promise,  
Isa: That we'll,  
Klaus: Try to,  
Rebekah: Update sooner this time!  
Damon: Cross our hearts...  
Katherine: And hope to die. Again.  
Me: Ah, all my favorite characters at once! :)**

* * *

_Let me out this cage_  
_I'm not gonna hold back_  
_Gonna break these chains_  
_I'm taking control_  
_Not gonna give you something to talk about_  
_It's another side of me, I'm acting out_  
_Set me free_  
_I'm ready to show you_  
_This is what I need_  
_It's time to get dirty_  
_I'm a show you what I'm talking about_  
_It's another side of me, I'm acting out_

_I've been waiting just to drive you crazy_  
_Now it's my time and yes it feels amazing_  
_There's nothing left of what you've seen before_  
_Life is short just to do what you're told_  
_(Just to do what you're told, just to do what you're told)  
~Acting Out, Ashley Tisdale_

STEFAN POV

I still couldn't believe it. If vampires could go into shock... Isa, my big sister, the one that was kind and cruel at the same time, was friends with Klaus. Like it wasn't bad enough to find out she was friends with Katherine but _Klaus_? That was like being friends with a wolverine. How could she? Better yet, how could she not tell us? I sank down on the couch, my head buried in my hands, groaning. Damon watched, before sitting down on the other side of the coffee table.

"How?" I whispered hoarsely. "How did she not tell us? How did she not know?" Damon rolled his eyes.

"No, brother. The question is, how did we not guess? It's Isa. She's always been drawn to the bad guys. Next thing we know, she'll be waltzing through the door with a vampire hunter and making daisy chains out of vervain. She was _all over_ the dark." I was stumped at that. Huh. For once, _Damon _was right.

V*v*V*v*V*v*V*v*V*v*V

ISA POV

Thank God we were finally here. Even with Klaus's driving, it seemed to take ages. Over the drive, we caught up with each other on what had happened in the past decade. We got out, and he took my hand, squeezing it tight as though he was saying sorry for what I was about to see. We entered the house I remembered so well from a long time ago.

He kissed me on the forehead as he would Rebekah, before pulling me by the hand to a room at the bottom of the house, filled with four coffins. I gasped, then looked at him with pity.

"Oh Niklaus, you never-?" He nodded miserably, eyes filled with tears. I gave him a comforting hug. All of them. His mother. Elijah. Finn. Kol. _Rebekah._ Everyone of them. I slowly approached one of the coffins, stroking the wood, before opening it. Seeing Rebekah inside, I sighed. Nik stood next to me and, together, we reached in, and pulled out the dagger. Then, we waited.

V*v*V*v*V*v*V*v*V*v*V

REBEKAH POV

As I awoke I gasped in as much air as I could, eyes flying wide open. Niklaus had daggered me. _Me, _the little sister that stuck by him forever! How could he?! As I looked around I noticed two humans, both with bite marks on their wrists. Definitely left by Niklaus. I rushed over to them, and drained the both of them, loving every second of it.

Where on Earth was Niklaus? He has some explaining to do.

I walked up the stairs to see Niklaus sitting on an odd looking chair. When he saw me, he stood up, tears in his eyes, a look of heartbreaking misery and regret on his face.

"Rebekah," he breathed. "I'm so s-" But he was cut off by my hand across his face.

"_Niklaus._" I snarled. "_Pleasure_ to see you. How have you been the past few years? Or has it been decades?" I gave him no time to answer, just focused on hurting him as much as possible.

"_Rebekah_!" A familiar voice yelled, then I felt arms wrap around my torso. I could have escaped instantly, but I _knew _that voice.

"Isa," I whispered, feeling as though I could faint. The arms constraining me were now gone, and I saw her help up Niklaus, murmuring to him so low even I couldn't hear her. When he was okay and sitting down on the loveseat, she turned to me. Tears filled my eyes and, wordlessly, she held out her arms. I hugged her, sobbing.

"It's okay, everything's okay," she cooed soothingly.

"I didn't know, I didn't know!" I sobbed while she comforted me.

"It doesn't matter. Of course you didn't know. Would you really have told Mikael's minions where we were if you didn't know? Even Nik doesn't care anymore." I smiled. Isa always understood. When I'd calmed down more, Isa sat next to Nik, and I across from them.

"Rebekah," Nik started. "I am so very, very sorry for daggering you. But I knew Stefan wasn't good for you. You should see him now." I smiled at him, though a little stiff, and told him I forgave him. After that, questions came tumbling out quicker than I could comprehend.

"What year is it? How long have I been daggered? Have you guys been together the entire time? Where's Stefan? Where are we? What's been going on lately? What is new? Tell me _everything_!" Nik and Isa looked at each other, and Isa gestured for Nik to answer. He sighed, but answered everything despite it.

"Well little sister, it's 2013, and you've been daggered since the 1920's, so the world is very different now, and no, Isa and I have not stayed travelling with each other, though we've met up a few times in the decades. Stefan is in the town where Isa and I are both currently residing in, and far different from the 20's. He just might be the vampire with the most humanity, he feeds off animals, he is all silent and broody now, filled with regret for being what he was, and is dating the current doppelganger." Isa jumped in here.

"Yes, it's quite disgusting. Such a pity, I had such high hopes for my little brother" She said, her voice filled with disgust and contempt. I was feeling quite repulsed by too. Ew. "Damon, on the other hand, is as violent and bloodthirsty as I or Klaus, and behaves as a vampire truly should" It seems Isa hasn't lost herWell at least one of the Salvatore brothers hadn't changed. Nik continued on.

"We are in Chicago, but everyone is currently residing back in our birthplace, Rebekah, Mystic Falls. Cars have changed a lot and you have missed the invention of a portable telephone called a 'cell phone' or 'mobile', women now have equal rights with men, and if you thought women wearing trousers was awful, the women's outfits now are absolutely atrocious. Speaking of which, we need to get you some new clothes," He finished, gesturing at my dress.

V*v*V*v*V*v*V*v*V*v*V

ISA POV

"These outfits are absolutely atrocious" Rebekah moaned as we looked through clothes in some big fancy store. Niklaus had filled her in on everything else while we were driving her, so Rebekah was one hundred percent filled in. She was holding up a see through skin tight black dress that was so short I could hardly believe it was classified as a dress. I clucked my tongue.

"That's because you're looking at the ones that idiotic human sluts wear. " She looked at me questioningly, and I sighed.

"That means silly human strumpets." Recognition dawned on her face before she asked,

"Well then, what do you wear?" I studied her.

"Nothing that I'm letting you wear until you know twenty-first fashion better. Though you could wear dark, we're getting you some bright, light clothes too. But there's some bits that might look good on you over here..." I spent the next hour picking out new things for Rebekah, and telling her how to wear them, while picking out some stuff for me. Once we were finished Klaus compelled the assistant to forget, and Rebekah and I quickly changed into some things before we left, even though I didn't need to. Rebekah was in a white blouse, pink daisy dukes, pink Converse, and some gold and pink accessories, with a lapis lazuli anklet I lent her, and black eyeliner and mascara, baby pink lips, and no other makeup. She looked girly and innocent, but fun-loving and wild.

I, on the other hand, was wearing a black off-the-shoulder tee, a red skater skirt, black ankle boots, black accessories, and a lapis lazuli ring, with the same eye-liner and mascara, but with smoky eye and skater-girl-red lipstick. I looked like I belonged as a skater girl at the skate park, blowing on a cigarette, looking seductive and rebellious, wild and edgy. _Rebel. _Hmm, that's a good way to describe how I usually look. I like it.

**(The outfits are able to be seen on Polyvore at com/rebekah_undaggered/set?id=72524796. You don't have to be a member to see them)**

"Well," Rebekah drawled. "I agree completely Isa. _These_ aren't strumpet clothes. I like them." I smirked.

"Well, I have to say it. I told you so!" I sang, twirling around with my arms up.

Rebekah sighed, half amused, before saying, "Whatever. I'm going to go hunt. Be back soon."

"Bye!"

I was still spinning when she left.

"Careful Isa. People are going to start staring." Niklaus warned, though his eyes were lit up with amusement and happiness at my antics.

"I don't care!" I said, smiling, before grabbing his hands and spinning him around with me. He rolled his eyes, but spun around with me anyway, and soon we were both laughing. Still spinning.

"This is why I love you Isa," Nik said, before he kissed me.


	9. What To Do, What To Do,,,,

_It's true, we're all a little insane.  
__ But it's so clear,  
Now that I'm unchained._  
_Fear is only in our minds,  
Taking over all the time.  
Fear is only in our minds  
but it's taking over all the time._  
_You poor sweet innocent thing.  
Dry your eyes and testify. You know you live to break me.  
Don't deny sweet sacrifice._  
_One day I'm gonna forget your name,  
And one sweet day,  
you're gonna drown in mindless pain.  
~Sweet Sacrifice,_ Evanescence.  
******Fang: Don't own VD or Twilight.  
Jeremy: Don't worry! I'm still alive in _Jackie's _version of VD! Damn Silas!  
Me: Damn straight your still alive! I would hate Vampire Diaries forever if they killed you off! You hear that VD writers and producers!?  
Elena: And I didn't turn it off! I'm not even a vampire. Unfortunately.  
Damon: Enjoy the chapter, should be pretty interesting!  
Rebekah (Yay!): READ THE A/N DOWN THE BOTTOME, IT'S GOT A LOT OF IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENTS THAT ARE ACTUALLY IMPORTANT!**

* * *

ISA POV

To say I was shocked would be the understatement of the century. To say I enjoyed it? Understatement of the _millennium_. His lips pressed against mine, softer than you'd expect from a vampire. It sent a shiver down my spine. My arms slid around his neck, his around my waist. It felt amazing, like heaven on Earth.

All too soon, he broke the kiss, but the embrace stayed.

"I've been waiting over a century to tell you that Isa," he murmured in my ear. I shivered with pure delight, and kissed him softly, this one just a quick peck.

"I love you too, Nik," I said, smiling up at him, before kissing him again. Of course, the moment was ruined a moment later.

V*v*V*v*V*v*V*v*V*v*V

REBEKAH POV

I found a human and drained him quickly, hiding his body in an alley, before quickly walking back to where Nik and Isa would be. When I was around the corner from them I heard them speaking.

"I love you too, Nik," Isa said, and I peeked around the corner to see her smiling softly at him.

It was blatantly obvious that she meant it, even if I didn't know anything about 21st century romances. You could see it by the flush in her cheeks, her face looking so pure, so innocent, and practically glowing, you could see it in the sparkle in her eyes. For the first time in the entire time since I'd met Isa, she didn't have that evil glint in her. I couldn't see the expression on Nik's face, as he was standing with his back to me, but I'd bet it was identical to hers. She leant up and kissed him, and I decide to interrupt the couple.

"Well, isn't this..._ cosy_." I drawled, smirking lazily at them when they jumped apart like startled rabbits.

Nik glared at me and Isa snorted and rolled her eyes.

"Of course you'd come along and interrupt us. Why am I still surprised?" She asked sarcastically, but teasing. I rolled my eyes.

"Come on, I said, dragging her by the arm.

V*v*V*v*V*v*V*v*V*v*V

ISA POV

Of _course _Rebekah would interrupt us. Typical. I'd do the same thing to her.

"Where are we going?" I asked her. That stopped her for a minute.

V*v*V*v*V*v*V*v*V*v*V

DAMON POV

I still couldn't get over the fact that Isa knew Katherine, let alone _Klaus_. Brother was going to have a fun time keeping his little friends away from her. Speaking of which, he had called them all, saying nothing other than to be here in an hour.

V*v*V*v*V*v*V*v*V*v*V

THIRD PERSON POV

ONE HOUR LATER

Elena was sitting in the Salvatore's living room, tense as she waited for the others to arrive. She'd been here for 10 minutes already, and she hadn't seen Damon at all. Stefan was sitting next to her, trying to calm her down. He'd refused to say anything about why they were all here, only that it involved Isabella. She hadn't even been in town for a week, and she'd already caused way too much trouble. There'd been two bodies found, and she'd befriended a werewolf with a vengeance against the entire group, not that they knew that. Yet.

Damon came downstairs just as the door slammed open, and in stormed Caroline, Bonnie behind her. Damon sat on his favourite seat, Bonnie sat as far away from him as possible, and Caroline stayed standing, arms crossed, a tense expression on her face.

"Well? What's happened?" She demanded. Stefan didn't look up, but said quietly,

"Wait until the others get here. They should be coming together." Caroline looked like she wanted to protest, but sharp looks from Bonnie and Elena stopped her. No one payed any attention to Damon whilst waiting for the others, he just sat in his corner quietly for once.

Tyler, Matt and Jeremy came in and sat down.

"What is it?" Jeremy asked, getting straight into business. Though the mood of the room was light, everyone seemed a bit nervous.

Stefan cleared his throat, and started.

"It's about Isa."

V*v*V*v*V*v*V*v*V*v*V

ISA POV (SOME HOURS LATER)

I grinned as we danced. Darkness had fallen in Chicago, and Rebekah had demanded to see what humans do for entertainment at night now. Nik and I had thought about it, and decided that a club would be a good experience for Rebekah, plus the three of us could hunt whilst doing it.

So Nik had taken us back to the house, and I'd chosen out an outfit for Rebekah to wear, then borrowed some of her stuff for my own outfit. I had made her hair super straight, then put hot pink streaks in a couple of parts of it, and crimped just the coloured bits with a crimper I bought while we were out. My hair was the same but with gothic purple.

Our outfits were high class and seductive , and to make them complete, I gave her a half of a Yin and Yang necklace. **(The outfits are available at _ poly vore.c om (forward slash)_ _cgi/set?id=73453889_ and the description on the side tells you which one belongs to which. Please have a look! You don't need to be a member!)**

REBEKAH POV

I danced the way Isa had shown me, fingering my new necklace. Some human boy came up to me.

"Hey. You wanna dance?!" He asked over the pounding music, not knowing I heard him perfectly. I looked over at Nik and Isa to see them both dancing with humans. Both humans had bite marks on their necks and a glassy look in their eyes. I looked back at the human in front of me. I gave a sniff, drawing in his scent before smiling wickedly and agreeing. Time for desert.

THIRD PERSON POV

BACK A FEW HOURS AGAIN

Stefan looked up at them.

"It's about Isa. She's not who we thought." He stated tonelessly.

"Well then who is she?" Matt asked, confused.

"A traitor. Evil. I don't know, but she's left two bodies since she arrived here, she's friends with Katherine, and we just found out she's a close personal friend of Mason Lockwood." Gasps from everyone except Tyler, who looked a bit guilty.

"But he hates your family!" Jeremy protested.

Damon laughed, finally joining in the conversation.

"Apparently Mason was a friend of Isa's before he knew us. We found out this morning when I came across him looking pretty cosy with her_ in her bed._" More shocked looks, Tyler included this time.

"Wait, they _slept_ together?" Bonnie asked, appalled.

"Well, no," Stefan interjected here.

"When we accused her later, after he had left, and after she broke my neck-" Damon interrupted him.

"She said that they were just friends, reminded me that she's stronger, then staked me, broke my neck and left."

A moment of silence. Everyone had seen how protective of Isa Damon was, and how much Isa loved her big brother last night. They barely knew her, yet they knew she'd have to be pretty damn pissed to hurt him.

"Well what do we do?" asked Elena.

"Not over yet, Elena." Damon informed her.

"Of course, after we had woken, I went to the Lockwood's to get Mason to tell me where she was, but Mason said he had dropped her off at an old, close friend of hers household. When I demanded where, all he told me was that it was a 'big fancy white mansion'. Isa is one of dear Klaus's old buddies."

Everyone had been looking scared a minute ago, but now they looked positively terrified.

"Oh my God." Matt moaned.

"What should we do?" Jeremy asked, but no one answered.

The room was filled with silence, because somehow, they all knew, that if Isa chose the bad side, they wouldn't do anything. They _couldn't _do anything. They couldn't stop her.

They wouldn't be strong enough.

* * *

Well, hope you liked it! And yes, the top was correct, I do actually have some important announcments, but also, don't forget to have a look at Isa and Rebekah's outfit's with the link in the story. And now, the announcements:

1) I have a new poll on my profile for this story, so please have a look at it! I'm not updating until I get at least 8 votes. I mean it. I'm not budging.

2) I HAVE A NEW STORY UP! I have written an actual story, not fanfiction, and I have posted the first chapter up. It would mean heaps to me if you'd look at it. Some of the looks and names are based on my friends and I. It's on a different website, but you don't have to be a member to see it. Below is the link for my profile. The story is called Ruby Red Blood, and it will be better than it sounds so far. Thanks! **Story available at: _ watt pad.c om (forward slash) user/JackiVolturi_**

3) AAAAAAAAAH! Did you see the last couple of episodes of TVD!? I CAN'T BELEIVE JEREMY IS DEAD! I SO HATE IT RIGHT NOW! And then Damon tells Elena to turn it off? Lol. That should make the next episode.. interesting.

4) I've started reading the Tommorrow When The War Began Series, and I ADORE it. I'm up to book 5. I think Homer and Ellie should be together though :/ I'm thinking of writing a FanFic about them. What do you think?

5) I live in Australia, and lately I've been wondering a lot how different other countries are. I didn't know you guys don't have Vegemite! I live in a small country town in Australia, we're basically a typical Aussie stereotype. Barely anything in town other than a pub, people say mate a lot, there really is kangaroo's in your backyard, and so on. Anyways, I was wondering what it's like where you guys live. So, wherever you live, be it France, England, America, China, Australia, Japan, Spain, and so on, could some of you pleeeease tell me what it's like wherever you are! Whether it's through a review or a PM or whatever, please tell me! I'm genuinely curious! :)

6) A big shout out to Haley-Belle, who was the 100th Follower of this story! :)

Thanks for listening to my random talking, and have a good night or day or whatever, depending on when you get this.


	10. Mysteries Unfolded

**Here it is TheDemonOfTwilight! :) Hey guys! Enjoy the chapter! :)**

**Fang: Jackie doesn't own TVD  
Elijah: Nor does she own Twilight.  
Isa: Wow, Eli. We really need to teach you to speak normal.  
Damon: Warning; The gang is being waay over-dramatic again!**

_**"Make Me Wanna Die"**_

_Take me I'm alive _  
_Never was a girl with a wicked mind_  
_ But everything looks better when sun goes down_  
_I had everything _  
_Opportunities for eternity And I could belong to the night _  
_Your eyes, your eyes I can see in your eyes Your eyes_  
_You make me wanna die_  
_ I'll never be good enough _  
_You make me wanna die _  
_And everything you love will burn up in the light _  
_Every time I look inside your eyes_  
_ Make me wanna die_  
_aste me, drink my soul_  
_ Show me all the things that I shouldn't know _  
_And there's a new moon on the rise_

**ISA POV**

I smirked as I wiped my mouth of the blood that had got on it as I fed. I looked over at Nik to see him doing the same thing, then to Rebekah to see her dancing. Ahh, this is the life. I whispered to Nik and Rebekah that we should go, knowing they would hear me. Nik nodded in agreement, and though Rebekah rolled her eyes, she nodded. I compelled the human to forget anything, then left. Nik and Rebekah both came out a few minutes later.

We could have used vamp speed to get to the car, but decided to walk at 'normal' pace instead. Suddenly, Nik stopped, standing tense.

"Nik? What's wro-" I was cut off by Rebekah's gasp.

"Quiet, and listen carefully," she whispered. I did as she said, and then I heard it. Someone, probably on the other side of the block, slurping up a liquid. A human's heart beating erratically, but the pulse of blood getting weaker. I could smell blood too. It could only mean one thing. Another vampire.

We sped up, gliding silently across the pavement toward where the sound came from. When we turned the corner, our suspicions were confirmed.

A blonde was wiping her mouth, an evil smirk on her face, a body crumpled in a heap next to her. Rebekah strode out, and I shrugged, grabbed Nik's hand and walked out next to her.

I cleared my throat and the blonde turned around.

I don't know who I was expecting, some random vampire maybe, but that certainly was not what I saw.

**UNKNOWN (Until like, 3 seconds after you read this ;D) POV**

I wiped my mouth after the human was dead. I had been so thirsty. Someone cleared their throat and I spun around. Wasn't expecting them. Oh, _joy_.

"Alexia." Isabella spat, her tone colder than ice, standing in the middle of the three, as usual.

"Well if it isn't the dream team." I drawled.

**ISA POV**

I glared at the person who stood in our way.

She glanced at us carelessly, then looked away before doing a double take, her eyes resting on how Nik's arm was around my shoulder protectively, fangs bared. Her sly grin grew.

"Well, this is certainly an interesting development."

"As is this," I snapped, gesturing to the now dead human. Her eyes twinkled with mischief.

"Yes, a much tastier one at that. Now, enough of that nonsense, come give me a hug."

"You are not a friend, Alexia. You know what you did. You were careless, you almost caused our exposure" Nik cut in, his tone as icy as mine. Rebekah stayed silent, glowering at Alexia. We'd filled her in on what had happened when we'd explained everything else to her.

Alexia's eyes softened, and she looked remorseful.

"You know I never did anything. I never meant to do anything. It was Stefan, he had gotten so careless. Didn't even care if people saw him feeding, didn't compel them. I had to clean up his mess, and he had no control after you left. Hell, it took decades to do, and his control is still so primitive he feeds on bunnies." The was something about her tone, she was telling the truth.

I glanced at Nik and Rebekah, question evident in my eyes, and they both nodded ever-so slightly. I turned back to Alexia, my expression a bit friendlier.

"We believe you Lexi. Now come on, let's go hide the body."

**NO ONE'S BUT EVERYONES POV (JK. Just a couple of people's third person)**

Damon sighed and took a sip of his bourbon. He'd changed his mind. He was sure that his brother were over exaggerating by far. So Isa was friends was Klaus, that didn't mean she was some evil psychotic bitch hell-bent on killing them all. Based on her other friends though... No. Isa was still Isa, no matter who her 'friends' were. He excused himself, and headed up to his room.

Downstairs, Elena, was frantically calling Elijah. On the sixth ring, he finally picked up.

"Hello Elena, what do you need?"

"How soon can you get to the boarding house? We have an issue."

V*v*V*v*V*v*V*v*V*v*V

Elijah listened, intrigued, as Elena explained that the Salvatore's had a sister, and how they'd found out she was friends with Katherine, and Mason, and how they'd found out just earlier today, that she had gone off somewhere with Klaus.

"I see." Elijah said, absorbing all the new information. "And you want me to tell you if I know of her and if you should be worried about how dangerous she is."

Stefan nodded tersely. It was Just him, Elijah, and Elena here now. The others had all left, after Elena made them promise to stay inside, and Damon had retired to his room with his favourite bourbon.

"What did you say her name was?"

"Isabella." Elijah looked at him blankly, as though he was trying to remember, but couldn't.

"To people she really likes, like Damon, she's more known as Isa." Recognition flashed on his face, followed by shock. For the first time since he'd met Elena and Stefan, Elijah lost his composure.

"Y-you mean that you're the brother o-of _Isa_?" He stuttered. Elena and Stefan shared a glance. If_ Elijah_ was stuttering, it had to be pretty bad.

**ELIJAH POV (That's a first. Review for Elijah! Yay!)**

I composed myself, and took a deep breath.

"The first I heard of Isa was in the late 1880's, when I was still a part of Klaus's inner circle. Gossip had spread like wildfire through the magic world, and eventually we heard it. About a girl, very recently changed by the doppelganger, back from England. She had made quite a name for herself over there, outwitting and outfighting vampires ten times her age, an extremely cruel huntress, bodies found in the most horrific ways, mutilated almost beyond recognition. Not the neatest eater. She never left opponents alive, and had befriended witches, vampires and werewolves alike. A great beauty apparently, and seemed to be able to compel extremely well. News was she was near to Klaus and I's territory. Klaus was intrigued, of course, and had all our spies looking out for her. Eventually she was found, and Klaus went to meet with her. I, of course, came along...

_~Flashback Elijah POV~ _**(Elijah is still telling the story to Stefan and Elena, but this way is easier to explain)**

_Klaus walked into the inn, full of confidence. I, on the other hand, was finding myself quite nervous at the prospect of meeting this woman. She was supposedly quite dangerous, therefore it was obvious why Klaus should wish to acquire her, another one of his prizes. I scanned the room to see a woman at a small table in the corner looking at us, eyes bright with interest as she waved us over._

_As we reached the table she gestured for us to sit down, suspicion evident in her eyes. She was as beautiful as they had said, silky raven-black hair that fell in ringlets around her face, flawless pale skin, pale even for a vampire, ice blue catlike eyes, full red lips, a graceful body, of modest shape, and an imperious expression donned her face._

_"Well," she spoke after we had settled. "You requested we meet. What is it you want?" To be honest, I wasn't quite sure why we were here either. Klaus bowed his head slightly to her, something I had never seen him do, ever. _

_"Miss Isabelle, forgive me, I do not know how I may address you-" she cut in here._

_"Isabella, Isabella Pierce. The younger Peirce sister ." Klaus bowed his head slightly again._

_"Very well. Miss Isabella, my brother and I sought you for we are intrigued. You made quite a name for yourself in England, so much so that we heard about you back here in America, and now that you are back, we simply had to meet you. I am Niklaus Mikaelson, and this is my brother, Elijah, the Originals."_

_She regarded us quietly._

_"Ah yes, I do believe I have heard of you. Quite a reputation, you. Your brother too, tough he is kinder by far, apparently. I believe I shall call you Nik, and you Eli. Now, what be it you need?" I glanced at Klaus, unsure myself on why we were here. _

_"We came to ask you to join us. You have come back here alone, and we believe you would be a brilliant ally."_

_She arched a brow. "And what would I get out of coming with you?"_

_"Anything. Power. Fame. Danger. Everything." She considered for a moment._

_"Very well," Isabella conceded. "I shall come with you."_

_~End Flashback~_

**NO ONE POV**

Elena and Stefan were extremely distraught by Elijah's story. Isabella was very powerful then. It wouldn't be a good idea to fight with her.

"Well then, if we can't fight her, how can we stop her? She's _evil_!" Elena demanded.

Elijah regarded her blankly.

"You won't have to. She'll leave with Klaus, and he always keeps her in control." He said curtly then left. Elena was frustrated. She didn't know when Klaus would leave, and she didn't want any more humans dead.

Upstairs, Damon sat, having heard everything. He chuckled and shook his head.

_Typical Isa, _he thought. _Making herself as powerful as possible. And typical brother and Elena. Always far too over-dramatic._

V*v*V*v*V*v*V*v*V*v*V

**ELIJAH POV**

I sighed as I got back to the hotel I was staying in. I'd almost forgotten about Isa. She had made everyone so more lively.

_~Flashback~_

_Isabella had been living with us a mere month, and she'd brightened everyone else so much. She had been so stiff and imperial the first fortnight to everyone, but on the tenth evening I had seen her in the parlour alone with Klaus, sitting in his lap, her head upon his chest, his arms around her waist, both of them slumped over, asleep. I had beckoned to Rebekah to come look, and she was just as astounded._

_"They are in love. They just haven't realised it yet. It may take centuries, but they will be together some day." She had whispered to me before leaving. After one last glance, I too, left._

_She had warmed up to us though, and could be found chatting with Rebekah, or talking with me in the library, or laughing in the gardens with 'Nik' over some atrocity they had committed in front of the humans. She was lively, fun and daring, and utterly wild, wicked in a way that seemed to be flirtatious at the same time. It had only been a month, but the three of us hadn't been this happy since before Kol was daggered. _

_Only one month, but she had already become a part of us. I don't think I can remember much of the few years before she waltzed in here and showed us how to be evil and wild at the same time._

_~End flashback~_

She was so powerful too...

_~New Flashback~_

_"Now, now Elijah," Isa cooed. "Don't harm the little thug." I was standing in front of another vampire, one who had dared to challenge our power._

_"Isa-" Klaus started_

_"Hush Niklaus." Isa snapped. "Elijah shall not harm him... That will be my job, thank you." She said crisply, her queen like mode back, the one she always used when in front of others she did not know of the supernatural realm._

_'Isa he's far older-" Rebekah interrupted. She arched a brow._

_"I'm well aware of that Rebekah. He may be older, but must you underestimate me so?" She didn't wait for an answer, just kicked the vampire. _

_"Get up!"_

_The vampire stood slowly, glowering at the three of us, who had all taken a few steps backwards. We didn't want to be in Isabella's way when she really started. We'd all sparred with her before, and she was truly smart in her manoeuvres, almost like she knew our moves before we did._

_As soon as he was standing the vampire lunged at her. She was no longer in front of him._

_And then the fight started in earnest._

_She was like wind, the moved so quickly, so swift, so sure of herself. He blundered through, getting madder and madder when he couldn't get her. Rebekah and I watched, fascinated as always, and Klaus was searching his pockets for something._

_He pulled out a stake, and threw it to Isa calmly._

_She caught it, still moving, dodging, and swiftly staked him from behind. He fell to the ground dead, as Isa watched calmly. She brushed her hands and started walking up to the house, still perfectly calm._

_"Thanks for the stake Nik!" She called before flashing inside._

_~End Flashback~_

I smiled at the memory, before finding Klaus's number on my phone. I couldn't wait to see Isa again...

* * *

**Okay, so I've kinda gone a different way with Isa in this. She's colder, crueler, more calculating, and to be honest, I wasn't too sure how you guys will react to this, but remember that was in the 1800's. She different now. Mostly. Please let me know what you thought!**

**Hey guys! I am soooo sorry for not updating sooner, I got caught up with a lot of stuff. ANYWAYS, you can thank 1991 for getting me back on track (THANKYOU!) Anyways, thanks everyone who participated, and the CHOSEN ONE: OwlsAndTeaa! Alsooooo, I have a guest here for the A/N, my friend Steph! AKA: grim-reaper666-or-jane-volturi or Jane (from Twilight)**

_**Jane/Steph: hey! I am very hesitant to talk, but my much perkier friend is holding me hostage, sooooo, hi. I'm Jackie's random, creepy friend, and I have no clue what to say. I love science, fanfic, & wattpad. not that i have ever gone on wattpad, but dont tell Jackie that! **_

_**OK! JACKIE GAVE ME SUGAR! SUGAR SUGAR SUGAR SUGARSUGARSUGAR!**_

_**I STILL DONT KNOW WHAT TO SAY, BUT WHO CARES! I**_

**Jackie: Okay, that's enough. Sorry guys, but it was the only way to stop her brooding (I swear, she's Stefans female doppelganger!) ;D**

**Love you all, don't forget to review for a sneak peek! :)**


	11. Elijah, Katherine, and Mason

**Fang: We don't own VD  
Katherine: Or Twilight, isn't that right, Edward? -looks over at a tied up Edward being held down by Klaus and Rebekah-  
Edward: -nods, looks terrified-  
Katherine: -snickers darkly- REVIEW IF YOU WANT US TO KILL EDWARD!  
Mason: -sighs- Vampires...  
Lexi (yes, the actual Lexi who is supposed to be dead): Enjoy the chapter. Sorry it's so short, and sorry there's no song this time :(**

**ISA POV **

Nik, Rebekah, Lexi and I were sitting in the living room of Nik's house, catching up, when Nik's phone rang. He scowled at the caller ID, but answered it anyway. He didn't put it on speaker, but he may as well have.

"Brother." He said in a deadly calm tone. Key word of that sentence is deadly.

"_Hello Klaus. I wouldn't bother you usually, but you've caused quite a stir back here."_

Nik laughed. "Brother I always seem to be causing a stir in Mystic Falls. What is the doppelganger-who-shouldn't-be-alive and her little friends doing now?"

"_Wondering what on Earth you're doing with their 'dear' Isa." _Nik stiffened instantly at the mention of me.

**ELIJAH POV**

I heard his snarl over the phone. Hm. A lot of time had passed, yet he was still as protective of her as ever.

"_Calm down, Nik, and give me the phone_!" I heard her demand, before there was a hitting sound and I heard her voice on the phone.

"Hi Eli!" She sounded genuinely excited. "Now, what are you doing with my brother and the 'Scooby-doo gang'? You can't possibly like them, they're awful!" She complained. I had to laugh .

"I'm assuming you're leaving Damon out of that statement. They _are _quite irksome, aren't they?" I agreed. She laughed, bright and consuming.

**ISA POV**

It was so nice to be talking to Elijah again. I hadn't spoken with him for ages. I mock gasped when I realised what he'd said.

"Of_ course_ Damon's left out of that statement! He's too much like me to be that annoying!" He laughed again.

"Yes, you aren't annoying _at all _are you?" He said dryly.

"No! I'm not! So Eli, are you coming to Chicago to visit your favourite evil vampires ever, or are you gonna sit around with the most boring group _ever_?" I questioned.

"I'm already on my way. I'll see you outside Gloria's in twenty minutes"

V*v*V*v*V*v*V*v*V*v*V

Lexi, Nik and I were waiting outside Gloria's for Elijah, Rebekah around the corner. I was so excited I was practically bouncing, something I never did. Lexi rolled her eyes,

"Calm down love," I heard Nik say amusedly. I stuck my tongue out at him and he laughed before putting his arm around my shoulders. I leaned into his side, and stopped bouncing. I looked up at him.

"How much longer?" I whined. He smiled.

"Just about... now" he said, looking at the car approaching. It stopped, and Elijah got out. I immediately hugged him and he spun me around before putting me back on the ground.

"You're here, yay! I've missed you." I told him, delighted he was back. He smiled at me.

"I've missed you too, Isa." Nik approached, and they shared a quick hug, both smiling, before Nik stepped back, wrapping his arm back around me. Elijah raised a brow, but didn't comment, looking slightly amused.

**ELIJAH POV **

Klaus gave me a quick hug before stepping back and wrapping one arm around Isa's waist. I raised a brow, amused. Well, it had taken them long enough.

Isa beamed at me. It was then that I noticed Lexi was with them. To say I was surprised to see her with them would have been a substantial understatement, but I didn't comment. I made a mental note to ask about her later. She gave me a smile, and a brief hug

"Good to see you again, Elijah." She told me, smirking. I smiled back at her.

"Also Elijah, we have a surprise for you..." She said, turning me to face the street corner, where Rebekah emerged from.

_Rebekah_... Our sister... She was back.

She instantly came straight to my arms.

"You're back." I murmured. She nodded, stepping back after a moment. I could see tears in her eyes, a happy smile on her face.

"Glad to be back, brother." She whispered. Klaus cleared his throat.

"Are you hungry brother, or may we go back to the house?" He asked. I considered.

"My thirst is fine Klaus, let's go." I told him, and we started walking, the five of us back together.

**UNKNOWN POV**

I sighed as I heard the door open, and in Mason stepped.

"Well? I haven't seen either Damon or Stefan all week, how are they and their little gang?" I questioned. He laughed as sat down across from me.

"Oh, believe me, a _lot _has happened." He said. I ran a hand through my hair impatiently.

"_Well_? Like what?"

"Does the name Isa mean anything to you?" he asked rhetorically, and I froze.

"Isa? She's back with them? Tell me everything!" I demanded.

"Isa goes back here from God-knows-where, meets doppelganger in cemetery, befriended her, then the doppelganger took her back to the Salvatore's, where she caught up with her brothers. She met the gang that night when she pretended to be Katherine. After she had, she deliberately went against her brothers requests, and made Tyler take her to see me again. She argued with her brother's the next morning then got me to drive her to Klaus's. I don't know anything that happened after that, but when I asked her if she was okay, she _did _ text back that she was fine, and had taken a little trip to Chicago." He finished his brief story.

I arched a brow.

"What on earth would Isa fight with her brothers about, specifically Damon?"

"I stayed the night there catching up with her, and fell asleep. Of course, in the morning, when Damon saw us, he thought differently, then got Stefan. She didn't take too kindly to the accusations. A make-shift stake here, a broken neck there, some damaged furniture, et cetera, et cetera."

I smirked triumphantly.

"Of course. I should have expected that from Isa. Her creator taught her well." He smiled.

"Quite."

"Excuse me for a moment Mason." I said, then flashed upstairs. I opened a suitcase and packed everything I needed, then closed it and took it to the car.

"Katherine? What are you doing?" Mason asked. I turned around, a smug smile in place.

"Go pack your things. _We_, are taking a little vacation in Chicago."

**Well, what'd you think? Hope you liked it! I am so, so sorry it's so short, but I didn't know what else to put in :( I promise the next chapter will be longer! Oh, and I'm now the admin of a page on Facebook, it's called Ronophobia- the fear of losing your girlfriend to your best friend, and it's a Harry Potter page, so for those with Facebook, GO LIKE IT! I'm admin ~Ginny~ DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW FOR A SNEAK PEEK. **

**xo -Jackie**


	12. WHY Is Everyone Saying Katherine?

13 800 Views exactly! Thanks guys! _**I just want to say a big THANKYOU! to everyone of you readers for giving this story a chance :) Thanks for reading, for enjoying, for helping, thanks to those who have Followed or Favourited the story or me. The biggest thanks though, is for you guys who review and enter polls, and actively tell me their opinions! I seriously would be lost without you guys, and I love you all forever :')**_**  
**Fang: Jackie doesn't own Vampire Diaries or Twilight**  
**Katherine: At least, you think she doesn't...**  
**Damon: *sighs* Katherine...**  
**Elena: K-K-Katherine :0**  
**Isa: Katherine! Yay!**  
**Klaus: All will be revealed in the chapter.**  
**Jackie: Don't forget to review!

_If you ain't drunk, then you're in the wrong club__  
__Don't feel sexy, you're on the wrong beach__  
__Tell the bar that we don't want no glass__  
__Just bottles and I'm buying everybody one each__  
__Yes, so bring the Verve Clicquot__  
__D about to hit the big 3-0__  
__Party like it's carnival in Rio__  
__Life's too short, Danny DeVito__  
__Yo, we live, we die, we give, we try, we kiss, we fight__  
__All so we can have a good time_

Tonight, we're drinking from the bottle!  
~Drinking From The Bottle, Calvin Harris (I'm freaking addicted to this song right now. And Ice cubes for some weird reason... ;D)

DAMON POV

Ric and I were at the Grill, both sipping a glass of bourbon.

"What?" I asked Ric, sure I'd heard wrong.

"I said I think they're all over-reacting. I don't think you're sister's that dangerous." After I got over that little shocker I smirked at him.

"Well, would you look at that, the Scooby gang's main vampire hunter actually has sense!" I exclaimed. He rolled his eyes.

"She's just a second you, except female." I raised my eyebrows at him, still smirking. He continued, "Okay, I know, probably not the best example that she's not dangerous, but if she's like you in the slightest, she won't let Klaus do anything, because even if she's loyal to him, she's loyal to you, too And just a bit loyal to Stefan as well." He was right.

_Flashback, 1859_

_We were at the river. Stefan and I were arguing, not something that happens often._

_"It's was wrong and you know it!" Stefan said. I scoffed._

_"Oh, Saint Stefan, I'm ever so sorry that I hurt someone. Whatever can I do to make it up?" I mocked him. He was only twelve, what did he know?_

_"Damon, stop acting like that, you and Isa could have hurt Miss Callie. You're eighteen Damon, and Isa is sixteen. Miss Callie is sixteen too. There was no need to scare her so!"_

_Callista Fell. The younger of the Gilbert sisters. Her older sister was Amelie, who was my age._

_"We told her she had a spider on her back, Stefan, it wasn't like we poisoned her!" Stefan curled his hands into fists at his side. It was then that Isa appeared._

_She didn't waste time talking, just gave Stefan a quick push, and he fell backwards into the river. The expression on his face was highly comical._

_"I believe you need to cool off, Stefan. Callista is a friend of mine, it was harmless." She spoke coolly to him, before linking her arm around mine, and we walked off, leaving Stefan to find out a way to dry off on his own. I smirked. This is why I love having a sister._

_End Flashback_

"Well at least one of you gets it. Elena and Stefan have the others running around like the bunnies have banded together and want revenge for their drained bunny-friends." I replied snarkily, and Ric laughed.

We spoke about their dramatics for a bit longer, then left.

As soon as I was outside, someone approached, grabbed my arm and pulled me away from Alaric. I would have struggled if I didn't have my suspicions about who it was

"Pleasure seeing you Ric!" They called over their shoulder before turning a corner and facing me. And my suspicions were right. It was Elena. Hm. She'd changed clothes since meeting Elijah.

"No need to worry about Mason for a bit Damon. He's going to go see Isa and Klaus." I raised a brow.

"You couldn't say this in front of Alaric _why_?"

"Because I'm going too. Another problem out of your way." I was confused for a moment. A smile was growing on her face, and she managed to look innocent and wicked at the same time. My eyes widened. _Not_ Elena...

"Bye, Damon!" She said mischievously, before blurring away at vampire speed. I heard the whoosh from the wind caused by her speed.

"_Katherine,_" I choked out.

ELENA POV

I ran a hand through my hair. Stefan and I had called the others to tell them what Elijah said, but Alaric and Damon had ignored us, and weren't with us at the boarding house. Probably at the Grill getting drunk.

"Wait, so she's friends with _both_ of the Originals?" Matt asked, sound a bit awed.

"I'm not sure if you'd really call it friends. Elijah seemed kind of scared of her. Apparently, my sister wasn't the nicest vampire after she was changed." Stefan told them. Bonnie looked grave, and I think she was taking the whole issue pretty seriously. Good. Tyler looked half asleep, but Caroline looked attentive. Jeremy just looked bored. I was irritated that my own brother/cousin wasn't paying attention. Stefan went on to tell them what Elijah had told us. There was a pause as someone knocked on the door.

"I'll get it." Jeremy volunteered. I protested, but he gave me a hard look.

"Stop worrying Elena. Even if it is someone dangerous, chances are they won't be able to get in. And if they can, well-" He pointed to his ring, and walked out if the room before I could say anymore. After he'd left the room I got up silently and followed him. I heard the click of the door opening, and I stayed out of sight, but made sure I was close enough to hear.

"Hi Jeremy. Just thought I'd drop this off for you. There was a soft thud as something hit the ground. I heard Jer gasp, but before there was a chance for him to say anything, I heard the sound of bones snapping, and another thud. That was it. Now I was scared. I crossed into the hallway and walked up to the doorway. Alaric was there unconscious, Jeremy now on top of him with his neck snapped at an odd angle. I was about to scream when a hand went over my mouth. I looked up at the person who had stopped my scream.

"Hello Elena. Goodbye Elena." She said, then swiftly left at vampire speed, leaving the sound of the wind behind her, and the door slammed closed.

I did scream then, and everyone rushed from the living room to the doorway. I heard Caroline gasp. They didn't need to ask me anything, I knew the question. Who did it?

"_Katherine," _I gasped, before everything went black.

ALEXIA/LEXI

We were walking along the streets, occasionally stopping for one of us to feed, though Elijah refrained from drinking. He preferred more 'dignified' ways of feeding. The four of us had caught up with Elijah about everything, but none of them had asked how I was alive, whether it was because they didn't know I _had _died, or they didn't care. I was leaning towards the first option.

ISA POV

According to Elijah, the group was majorly over-reacting. Times ten. Why are none of us surprised? I've barely known half of them for more than a day, and I can already tell that its regular protocol for them. I mean, seriously, they could put it on their list of accomplishments for college. Provided they live that long anyway. Who knows, could be an unfortunate _accident_, could be a heart attack from all their unneeded stress, could just end up killing each other, or maybe Stefan will finally flip.

I hope it's the last one. Ripper Stefan was so much more _fun_. At least he knew how to party. Now he's all broody and sulky and, dare I say it, _Edward_-like. Ugh.

And on the other hand is Damon. Ah, bad, reckless Damon. _He _knew how to have fun. Again, until yesterday, I hadn't spoken with him since 1863,as far as he knows, and I could tell he was still awesome as ever. Vampirism suited him.

Nik finished feeding off of another human and returned to my side. I glanced at the other three, who were bantering over something as per usual. I leant into Nik's side and looked up at his face.

"I'm bored." I said. He raised his brows, but said nothing. "Can't we go feed in another club, the humans out here are so... dull." I could see him, as well as Rebekah and Elijah, trying to hide smiles.

_Flashback,1891, Georgia._

_NO POV_

_"Niklaus!" Isabella's voice rang through the house as her and Rebekah returned from whatever frivolous activity they had taken part in whilst in town. She never yelled. Klaus flashed downstairs immediately, more to prevent her from breaking anything rather than to assist her, expecting her to be in some sort of mood. After all, she _had _yelled. Rebekah had already retreated to her quarters._

_"Yes, Isabella?" He asked her. Her expression softened some._

_"There is a ball tonight. I wish to go. We must keep up appearance." She informed him. He was confused._

_"So go. None of us will prevent you." Now she frowned._

_"I shall, but I need an escort. A lady doesn't attend a ball by herself."Isabella said, a playfully wicked smile graced her features. He groaned. He hated dances. All the formalities made it terribly dull._

_"Who is Rebekah attending with?" Niklaus asked. _

_"A commoner from town." The distaste in her voice was evident. He smiled, almost triumphantly._

_"Well, then can you not also attend with one of the townsmen? Or Elijah?" _

_"I do not like townsmen. They are only good for blood. And Eli is attending with one of the townswomen. That is beside the point, however. Why should I attend with one of them when I have a perfectly decent escort with me right here?" Her expression left no room for argument._

_As if he could deny her anything anyway._

V*v*V*v*V*v*V*v*V*v*V

_They were at the ball, taking a break from dancing. Rebekah and Elijah had managed to escape their dates long enough to have a conversation with Niklaus and Isabella._

_"Well, we have attended. They cannot gossip about our lack of attendance. I must say, I have found this ball one of the most dull I have ever attended, from home or on my travels. Shall we leave now, and feed on the others outside?" I asked._

_End flashback_

And now I was saying the complete opposite. I mock huffed and grabbed Lexi's arm, pulling her ahead of the others with me, acting pissed at the others. I flipped them the bird, not looking back.

"Now, now, that's no way to treat friends is it, Isa?" I froze. That voice. I hadn't heard that voice for a hundred and fifty years.

"_Katherine_," I breathed.

_I hope you liked the chapter, and I totally agree with you guys who told me you hate weak Bella! It's so irksome! Where's the fun in that? Who watched VD last night? *SPOILER TO THOSE WHO HAVEN'T SEEN IT* When Damon told Lexi he didn't care for Katherine anymore, he cared for her I was like "O.M.G. He did NOT just say that! I WANT THEM TOGETHER!" and then he's lying, and I'm like "Why am I not surprised? Go Damon Revenge!" I think I will add Damon/Lexi to the long list of FanFics I want to make_

_HINT: PAY ATTENTION TO CALLISTA. SHE MAY BE MORE IMPORTANT THAN YOU THINK IN THIS STORY! (more flashbacks)_

_So I watched Breaking Dawn Part 2 on DVD again yesterday (I haven't been to school since Wednesday. It is now Saturday. Woo!_ Go_ sickness!), and I want to know, for you guys who've seen it, fave character? Fave scene?__ PLEASE TELL ME!_

_DONT FORGET! Please like my Facebook page The link IS...c o m (forward slash) #!/pages/Ginny/574297369247608__**  
**__No spaces. It might be named after a HP character, but I will be posting stuff about everything on it, including previews for my stories, Vampire Diaries stuff, etc, etc._


	13. Hello Katherine's Back!

**Hey! So, I know you probably hate me for making you wait so long for an update, so I tried to make the chapter longer just for you guys! In my defence, half of the time between this update and last update I spent on holidays at this country club. Without internet. So I couldn't really update from there. I'm so sorry about it anyway.  
I'VE GOT SOME EXCITING INFO AT THE BOTTOM**

**Jeremy: Anyone got a stake?  
Isa: *rolls eyes* Ignore him. He's not thinking for himself. *cough cough* _Katherine! _*cough*  
Katherine: I didn't do anything at all... Anyway, we don't own Vampire Diaries!  
Isa: Or Twilight ;)**

**Paramore- Decode  
**_How did we get here? _  
_ Well I used to know you so well, yeah yeah_  
_ How did we get here? _  
_ Well I used to know you so well _

_ I think I know _  
_ I think I know _

_ Ooh, there is something _  
_ I see in you _  
_ It might kill me _  
_ I want it to be true_

* * *

"Katherine! Katherine, Katherine, _Katherine_!" I yelled, running over to her. She grinned at me.

"Well, if I'd known this would be the reaction I'd get I would have come sooner." I hit her arm, and not lightly either.

"You _should _have come earlier! I never saw you after early 1864, then I hear, over a hundred years later, that you were off gallivanting with my _brothers_!"

She took the yelling quite calmly.

"Calm down. You should be happy that I changed them. I thought you would have liked to have Damon back?" I took a deep breath.

"You're right. _I am _happy that they're changed, and so far I _do _like having Damon back, but I'm just pissed at you that it took _a hundred and forty-nine years for me to find out if was _you _who changed them!"_

She said nothing.

"Also, why didn't I see you after then?" I questioned. This time she _did _answer.

"You're associated with Klaus." Okaaay. But I'm still associated with Klaus...

"I know you're still associated, but boyfriend dearest would never hurt your best friend right?" Katherine explained, seeming to know why I was confused. She was always good with that sort of stuff. I looked back at Nik. He, Rebekah and Elijah were in defensive positions, their faces vamped out. Nik quickly calmed down and walked over. I saw Katherine flinch a little, but she stayed put in front of me. Elijah and Rebekah relaxed into normal postures, but kept their faces vamped, and the menacing looks stayed too.

Nik put his arm around my shoulders and looked down at my face. I knew what he was going to ask. I kissed him softly on the cheek, then whispered softly, looking him directly in the eyes,

"It's okay." He nodded, still looking concerned, at looked at Katherine, who was smirking know-it-allishly. **(Is that a word? It's not a word is it? Oh well, I'm making it a word xD)**.

"Ah, Katerina," Nik spoke softly, deadly calm. "It has been too long." Katherine nodded, but I could see she was nervous.

"Klaus. It's been a while, hasn't it?" Nik ignored her question.

"Know this, Katerina. If you hurt Isa in any way, you won't escape this time. Rebekah, Elijah, Alexia, come over, there is no threat." Elijah didn't seem to care and smiled at Katherine, Rebekah looked absolutely hostile, and Lexi seemed bored.

"Lexi!" I heard Katherine's surprise. "Aren't you supposed to be dead?" Lexi smirked at her.

"I have my ways." Now I was curious.

"Wait, what happened Lexi?" I asked. She sighed.

I visited Stefan for his birthday, Damon and I had it all planned out. He would stake me, and just miss my heart. We had a witch who'd put a spell on me, I looked dead. That way, I had an excuse not to see Stefan again, and I could have a proper human diet. Double win to me."

Katherine nodded. "Of course. That makes perfect sense Lexi. Never thought you'd ever quit the bunny diet though."

Lexi shrugged.

"Damon convinced me. He's right about it being more fun."

I smirked.

"Welcome to the Dark Side, by the way, Lex." I said, smiling just a little wickedly. Everyone groaned.

"Did you really _have _to say that, Isa?" Came another voice. I looked over, and there stood, of all people, Mason Lockwood.

"_You're _here too?"I asked. "What's next? Out comes Rose?" Everyone smiled.

"Nice to see you too Isa. Come on, let's go inside somewhere. The seven of us standing here looks pretty suspicious. Not Originals, a back-from-the-dead vampire, two vampires, and a werewolf suspicious, but suspicious enough. So someone pick a club. Chicago's got enough of them." He spoke gruffly and, leaving Nik's side, I walked over to him, and put my hands on his crossed arms.

"Are you sure you wanna come, Mase? We don't want to make you uncomfortable." He shrugged, but I knew he was uncomfortable with the thought of having to watch six vampires drink and possibly drain humans.

"I'll be fine, I just won't look." He said. I smiled at him.

"Okay, fine. No problems, _loup-garou._" He glared at me, and I laughed.

Everyone looked at me curiously. They knew what I said, but they didn't understand the joke.

_"__J'ai appelé lui que depuis notre première rencontre. Il ne sait pas le français, il n'a jamais su ce que cela signifiait._" I explained to them, and they laughed a bit, enjoying how I teased Mason, by not telling him what I was saying at all.

We dropped the subject, and went back in one of the clubs, ready to indulge just a bit more for the night.

**ALICE POV**

I was alone. Edward wasn't with us, and the others were all hunting.

I sighed as I saw another vision of Edward. He looked miserable.

_He was somewhere in Mexico, in a forest that was surprisingly green, even in the dark. He stilled, frozen, smelling the air. He walked over to a bush, picking from it, a single wavy, red, strand of hair._

_He snarled, but it came out feeble, weak. His eyes were pitch black, and there was a look of suffering o is face that even the tortured from the pit of Hades couldn't compete with. He sighed, then, catching a scent in the air, ran off, and everything went black._

I knew we shouldn't have left Bella. He was happier than he'd ever been with her. I knew he didn't want to leave her, but he was so stubborn in his decision.

That was one of my brother's biggest weaknesses, his stubborn behaviour.

I though longingly of Bella. I missed her too, not as much as Edward, but enough. All of us missed her. Even Rose and Jazzy missed her. I knew Edward had asked me not to, but I couldn't help it. I had to see if she was alright.

I know it hasn't even been two days, but you could never be sure with Bella.

I started to look into her future. I don't know what I expected to see, but it sure wasn't what I found.

_The vision told me which one was Bella, but it took me a moment to realise the girl really was Bella. She had wavy, raven black hair, light blue eyes, and red lips. I had to look at her features for a moment to realise it really was Bella. She looked completely different, except for her skin which, if anything, had gotten paler. She was taller too, at normal height for someone her age.  
So she'd dyed her hair. I guess the blue eyes are contacts..._

_She was in a club that was pounding dance music. She was dancing on a table, a bottle of bourbon in one hand, and a devilish smirk on her face._

_On one side of her was a brown-eyed brunette with her hair in ringlets. They were laughing together as they danced._

_On the other side of Bella was a girl with blond eyes, pink streaks running through it. She had light blue/hazel eyes, and skin as pale as Bella's._

_On the other side of her was another blond, but with brown eyes and a faint tan._

_All four of them were dancing on the table, all with a bottle of some sort of alcohol. They were all grinning and laughing together. For once, Bella looked surprisingly not clumsy or shy._

_A man with slightly wavy light brown hair and hair and eyes the same colour as the first blond approached them, and held his hand out for Bella._

_She giggled and took his hand, stepping off the table and in front of him. He smiled fondly at her and gave her a quick, but gentle kiss on the lips._

_Bella already had a new boyfriend? No. She can't. That's nothing like Bella... _But neither is underage drinking or dancing on tables. _A little voice told me in my head._

_"You should be more careful, love," he told her. The man had an odd accent, almost, but not quite, British. He stood half behind, half beside Bella, and put his arms around her waist._

_She smiled as she looked up at him before leaning against his chest. Then she spoke,_

_"You're lucky we're together, or I would have punched you for even implying that I could fall." I heard only tenderness and amusement in her voice, and I knew she wouldn't actually take him up on the threat, dating or not. I couldn't believe she already had a new boyfriend! Did she not care for as at all? I don't think they even have a place like this anywhere near Forks!_

_"Only you, Nik, would tell a _vampire _to be careful because they could fall!" She accused, playfully batting at his chest._

_Then everything slowly started fading, until it was black, and I was pulled out of the vision._

Bella was a vampire? No. She couldn't be. She can't be.

I thought about it, and the more I thought, the more I realised it could be true.

*She had blue contacts. (To cover up her newborn eyes?)

*She hadn't been clumsy at all in my vision.

*She was pale enough.

*She had so much more beautiful than before, even though she'd been beautiful before.

*She had been drinking alcohol by the bottle and didn't seem drunk.

*She was with a bunch of random people, two of which had skin as pale as hers

*She didn't seem to be in Forks.

Okay, so the signs were pretty obvious, but there was only one way to make sure.

I pulled out my mobile and punched in the number.

The dial tone went three times before someone picked up. I cleared my throat before I spoke.

"Hello, Charlie?"

V*v*V*v*V*v*V*v*V*v*V

**ELENA POV**

I moaned as I returned to consciousness. I saw Stefan, Caroline, and Matt hovering above me.

For a moment I was left wondering what had happened. Then everything came flooding back.

"Jeremy!" I started panicking. "Where's Jeremy? He's okay? Everyone's okay?" I stressed, looking at Stefan. He smiled at me reassuringly, looking a bit worried.

"Everyone back off a bit, she needs some space!" Caroline instructed. I managed a small smile, then sat up a bit so I could look around.

I was in a bedroom, which contained two single beds. The guest bedroom. I was laying on one bed, with Caroline, Stefan and Matt standing there, waiting for me.

On the other bed lay Jeremy, who was lying perfectly still, neck at an odd angle. Bonnie and Tyler were standing by him, waiting. Even from my view, I could see his ring on, which calmed me down considerably. I lay still for a moment, seeing if I could feel any pain. No, I was fine.

I sat up, and got off the bed. When Stefan tried to protest, but I shushed him.

"I'm fine Stefan." I told him.

"If you're sure then..." He trailed off. I smiled.

"I'm sure. I feel absolutely fine Stefan. We need to focus on Jeremy." I said sternly.

"Elena, what about Katherine? She killed Jeremy!" Matt protested.

"We'll talk about her when Jeremy's okay."

V*v*V*v*V*v*V*v*V*v*V (ABOUT AN HOUR LATER)

Jeremy gasped in air as he woke up. I was sitting back on my bed, as the others had told me to. They thought it was better that he didn't see me until after he knew Katherine was gone.

I tuned out as the others asked how he was, told him Katherine was gone et cetera, et cetera.

Even though I wasn't listening to what they were saying, I was a bit worried about Jeremy.

His tone sounded odd, kind of strained. I guess that's not that weird, seeing as he'd just been killed by someone who looked just like his sister.

I went downstairs to get a drink while I waited for them to finish. I really need a coffee.

I stood there as I waited for it to brew, and after a minute or two, I heard footsteps coming into the kitchen. I spun around-

And came face-to-face with Jeremy.

"Jeremy!"I cried putting a hand over my heart to slow down it's frantic beating. "You scared me!" I accused. He smiled, but it looked a bit creepy, kind of deranged. I guess he's still not 100% after dying and everything.

"Hello, Elena." He said.

"Jeremy?" I asked, faltering a bit."A-are you okay?" Then his face changed, turning menacing, and he snarled at me. I was too stunned to make a sound.

"_You_," he hissed. "_You_ did this Elena! _You_ killed me!" He tackled me, and I fell to the floor, him on top of me, with a stake over my heart. It was then that I realised what had happened. I guess I hadn't heard the entire conversation he had with Katherine...

"Jeremy!" I yelled. "This isn't you! You've been compelled! I'm not a vampire, I didn't kill you! It's _Katherine_, Jeremy, don't you see-"

He stopped my little speech by interrupting.

"Enough." He hissed. "I don't know what game you're playing, Elena, but I'm not playing it. You killed me, and it's time I returned the favour!"

Then he pressed down on the stake he held over my heart.

**I hope you guys all read chapter 12, the _Katherine _chapter! :)**

**I know you hate me for such a cliffhanger, so I will answer some things down here.  
_Q:_ Is Jeremy a vampire? _A:_ I'm not sure. He might be, I haven't decided yet. Review and tell me if you think he should be or not!  
_Q:_ Is Elena dead: _ A:_ This one I'm gonna make you suffer, and I won't tell! I know, I'm evil.  
Those Italic words in another language are French. If you want, you can look them up on Google translate. **

**And, as usual, every reviewer get's a sneak-peek of the next chapter! :)**

**ALSO: You may have noticed the new picture for this story. This is what Isa looks like, if you imagine the hair black and eyes lighter.**

******Guys, this is important for you, so read!  
Whoever's review of this chapter is my favourite, I will PM possible (I'm not sure if they'll be used or not) plot points for up-and-coming chapters that may not be up for a while.**

**Thanks for reading!**

**~Jackie**


	14. Jeremy: Vampire or Human?

**Hey... sorry for not updating sooner. In my defence, I was kinda banned from using FanFic for more than PM's! (long story. Apparently it distracts me from schoolwork... -.-)**

**I promise I will reply to your reviews on the previous chapter in the morning :) (YAY! 100 Reviews!)**

**The chapter's almost finished now, but I need one teeny tiny tidbit of help for the start of it. Take care of how to answer this, I am giving you the power to change my story.**

**I don't know if I should make Jeremy a vampire or not. Like, Katherine fed him her blood before killing him or something. It's up to you guys.**

**Sooo, I am asking you guys: Should Jeremy be a vampire or not?**

**Please get back to me soon, whether in Review or PM, because then the chapter will be quickly finished and posted for you guys!**

**Please, feel free to hate me for making you wait like this. I know I would. Again, sorry.**

**Also, one other thing... You guys all realise you can PM me, right? One of you did, and thank-you for that! I now have a new friend :)**

**You ****_can_**** just PM me about something random, anything! I'll talk to you, unless you're being inappropriate :)**

**So yeah, you can talk to me! I don't mind if you do, like one of you says "Did you see the latest episode of VD?" or "What's your favourite book?" or even just "Hey, I'm _, I read your FanFic, how are you?" or something along the lines of that. I ****_do_**** actually like talking to you. None of my friends like VD, so it gives me people I can talk about it with! :D**

**Again, sorry for taking so long, and your feedback on Jeremy: Human or Vampire? matter will really help me finish this bit! Thank you all so much! :)**


	15. Jeremy's Change Of Heart

**I am so so SO sorry I took so long, I've been WAY too busy for my own good.**

_Oh, so you think you know me now  
Have you forgotten how  
You would make me feel  
When you dragged my spirit down?  
But thank you for the pain  
It made me raise my game  
And I'm still rising, I'm still rising_

Yeah Yeah

So make your jokes  
Go for broke  
Blow your smoke  
You're not alone  
But who's laughing now  
But who's laughing now  
So raise the bar  
Hit me hard  
Play your cards  
Be a star  
But who's laughing now?  
~Who's Laughing Now, Jessie J

I closed my eyes, ready to die. My family was truly messed up. Aunt Jenna had died in the sacrifice, because of me, my mum and dad were actually my aunt and uncle, and now my brother was going to kill me.

Then, suddenly, the pressure over my heart was gone. I heard a thud, and a snarl. My eyes flew open in surprise to see Tyler holding Jeremy against the wall by his neck, Bonnie helping.

Stefan and Caroline were in defensive positions in front of me, facing Jeremy. Matt was to the side of me, his hand held out to me. I took it, and he pulled me up.

**MATT POV (that's new :P)**

I think Elena was partially in shock. I pulled her to her feet, and she just stood there, looking dumbfoundedly at Jeremy, whose struggles increased when he saw her standing. Her hand slowly moved till it was over her heart, exactly over the spot Jeremy had pressed the stake to. She whimpered, still looking at Jeremy, and started shivering. This just made Jeremy more furious.

"Matt!" Tyler yelled, his voice constrained. "Get Elena _out _of here! It's her he wants, and until we know what we're dealing with, stay at Caroline's house!" I nodded and, putting my arms around Elena's back, I walked her quickly out to my car and drove to Caroline's. This will be a lot to explain to Sheriff Forbes...

**DAMON POV**

I heard a commotion downstairs and smashing. Perfect. First Alaric was temporarily dead, and then Jeremy too, and Elena was unconscious. Who now? They better not be breaking anything expensive. I walked downstairs to the kitchen to see Jeremy holding a stake over Elena's heart. Well. This was certainly an interesting development. I poured myself a drink and pulled up a chair in the kitchen to watch quietly.

Elena didn't notice me at all, eyes closed. Jeremy was too distracted to notice me either. The rest of The Scooby Gang burst in. They controlled Jeremy. Almost. Matt took Elena home and I sighed and took another sip of my drink before pouring another. They still hadn't noticed me. I pushed them away and looked at Jeremy, my drink in hand. Jeremy stopped struggling when I stood in front of him.

"Here." I said, then gave him the cup. "Drink up, little Gilbert."

"Damon! This isn't Happy Hour, do something useful!" Tyler growled, now a bit to the side of Jeremy, but still holding him back, though Jeremy wasn't struggling now. I ignored him and looked at Jeremy. All his focus was on the cup in my hands, his eyes wide.

"Damon, Tyler's right," Stefan told me. "I don't think a drink of Bourbon will help him." It only then occurred to me that the cup was plastic, and they couldn't see the contents. I laughed at Stefan.

"Oh brother," I replied, laughing. "Give me _some_ credit. I know better than that. That's why I didn't give him Bourbon. I gave him just what he needed." They all look confused.

"Then what did you-" Witchy faltered in her sentence as she looked at the other three. They sniffed the air, and recognition dawned as veins protruded from under their eyes and fangs appeared on their faces. Red appeared in their eyes where it was once white. Of course. None of them had control.

Bonnie looked at Jeremy, horror-struck, as he downed the entire cup messily, leaving half of it dripping down his chin. He then began to look like the others, his face turning to the _true _face of a vampire.

"What did you do to him?" Witchy asked in a whisper.

"I gave him what he needed to live, Bonnie. Without it he would have died. You know what he is now. What Katherine did to him. I'm surprised you didn't figure it out earlier. And you certainly know what I gave him."

Jeremy looked around, snarling again. "More" he growled.

"Blood." Bonnie whispered. "You gave him blood. Jeremy's a vampire"

V*v*V*v*V*v*V*v*V*v*V

**NO POV**

Elena and Matt stayed at Caroline's for the night. Sheriff Forbes had been worried, but Caroline had texted her to say she was okay. Matt slept on the couch, and Elena in Caroline's room.

Tyler, Caroline, and Bonnie stayed at the boarding house with Damon and Stefan, to make sure nothing happened with Jeremy. They were all kind of numb about it. No one wanted to think about the possibilities. What if Jeremy leaves them? What if Jeremy can't control his thirst? Or worse...

What if Jeremy doesn't _want _to control his thirst?

THE END

**Calm your farm, the story's not over. Read on to the next chapter! :)**

**-Jackie**


	16. Stefan's History Lesson

_I've walked alone, broken  
Emotionally frozen  
Getting it on  
Getting it wrong  
I was always the chosen child  
The biggest scandal I became  
They told me I'd never survive  
But survival's my middle name_

I've walked alone, hoping  
Just barely coping  
Getting it on  
Getting it wrong

_~How Do You Love Someone, Ashley Tisdale_

**PART 2**

**THE NEXT MORNING (MIDDAY) ISA POV**

Rebekah, Katherine, an I laughed together.

Today, the three of us, Elijah, Lexi, Rebekah, Klaus, and Mason were going back to Mystic Falls. We all wanted to see how Katherine's little... _Experiment _ turned out.

It was settled. Mason would stay at the Lockwood's, and everyone else would stay at Niklaus's.

Me included. I don't want to stay anywhere _near _Stefan or Elena.

Still, I can't wait to be back home.

V*v*V*v*V*v*V*v*V*v*V

Finally, Niklaus's car stopped outside the Mystic Grill. I got out of the car as quickly as possible. God, my legs were sore. I hate long drives. Nik, Katherine, and Mason got out of the car too, and we waited for the other's to get out of Elijah's car, which was parked right next to ours. Out came Elijah, Lexi, and Rebekah. We all went into the Grill together.

As soon as we were in there, I scanned the place, then smirked when I saw Elena at a table with the human, Matt, the werewolf, Tyler, and Blondie, Caroline, and then, at the end of the group, my dear brother, Stefan. I motioned to everyone to be quiet and we all listened.

"Bonnie is at the boarding house with them right now. We put him in the cellar, Elena, but he's not looking good. Damon's being no help, just staying in his room, only coming down for blood and alcohol." Stefan said, looking grim. I stifled a laugh.

I whispered quickly to everyone to go spread out around the room and not draw attention to themselves. They did as I said, and I approached at vampire speed to the table, making sure none of the humans noticed. Hell, _they _didn't even notice, until I spoke.

"Now, Stefan, I'm sure that's not true. Damon has his priorities straight, 1) not give a fuck about problems that aren't his, and 2) Indulge in his vampirism. Sounds like a plan to me. You, on the other hand..." I trailed off casually. They all went from surprised to see me to glaring in an instant.

Stefan flashed in front of me, but before he could do anything, Nik was by my side.

"Now, I'd think hard about what you want to do right now, _mate_." He spoke, the threat in his voice evident.

I rolled my eyes at him.

"I _can_ handle myself against some veggie vamp, Nik. I've handled worse. Hell, you've _seen _me handle worse. You know how strong I am, he'd be down in a second if he tried anything." I replied, my tone halfway between boredom and annoyance. Ah, I lived for the show.

"You know you love me," Nik accused, smirking. I sighed, and turned back towards Stefan, the others still sitting behind him.

"I believe you all know Klaus, yes?" I asked, mainly to Stefan, ignoring the others. Stefan nodded tightly.

"Good. Let's see, I think there are a few other people you know here, too, and one or two you don't. Everyone, come out, come out, wherever you are!" I sang, and they all appeared.

"You know Elijah," I gestured to him. "Mason. I don't believe you've met Rebekah. And, of course, you know Katerina." And then the last person stepped out from behind Katherine. I smirked at Stefan's dumfounded expression.

"Oh, and I _have_ heard that you know-"

"Lexi." Stefan breathed.

V*v*V*v*V*v*V*v*V*v*V

**ALICE POV**

I paced back and forth along the room. Jasper looked up from his book, sensing the change in my mood.

"What's wrong, Alice?" He asked gently. I turned towards him, my eyes filled with venom tears.

"Jazz, yesterday I had a vision... Of Bella. It was awful, she was drinking, and dancing on a table with some other girls, and, Jazz, she was with a guy. But, that's not the worst of it. I- I think she'd been turned." I told him, distraught. What will happen when Edward finds out? He'd hate me forever for not telling him! Or watching out for her.

I couldn't get the vision out of my head. Bella's laugh, the man's adoring smile. They looked like they'd known each other for ages. And Bella had looked so comfortable with all of it, the drinking, the dancing, the flirting.

But that's not what scared me the most about what I saw.

It was the eyes. Not just Bella's, but the man's, Nik I think Bella called him, eyes too. Not the colour, but what I saw in them , in both of them.

I never noticed it before, but, it was a way Bella had never looked at Edward.

Love. It was love.

V*v*V*v*V*v*V*v*V*v*V

**LEXI POV**

"That's me, Stefan. Haven't seen you in a while." I said smirking, sauntering over so I was on the other side of Isa.

"How are you alive?" He asked. I tsked.

"Someone's been forgetting their lessons, Stefan. _Technically, _none of us are alive. You're getting slack." His only response was a dumb-founded look.

Elena whimpered softly, and only then did I realise Katherine was glaring at her doppelganger with distaste.

"Elena. You're still here?" Katherine sneered.

"You're still alive?" Rebekah seconded, before turning her glare on Stefan. "Stefan, Rebekah's tone was as cold as ice. "_Lovely _to see you again. You've changed since I last saw you. You're doing, I suppose?" She added n a sidenote to me. I nodded.

"Unfortunately." I spat, my tone the same as hers. "My apologies, Rebekah." Rebekah nodded at me, then continued to size up Stefan. She then looked at Isa and Klaus.

"You're right. He does have funny hair."

Klaus and Isa both nodded, smiling. They obviously understood the reference.

Stefan was looking at Rebekah, confused.

"I'm sorry... Do I know you?" He asked slowly. We all laughed at that, even Katherine. Rebekah smiled slowly, wickedly.

"Oh, this _shall _be interesting. Niklaus, would you mind?" She asked, gesturing to Stefan. Niklaus approached him, but before Stefan could try to move away, Katherine was grabbing his left arm, Isa his right. Elijah, Mason and I stood and watched as Niklaus and Rebekah stood in front of Stefan.

"Stefan," Klaus murmured, looking him in the eyes. "It's time. Remember."

Stefan's eye's widened, and then, for a moment, I think he went into a sort of trance. Then, he gasped in shock, and struggled as much as he could, but to no avail.

"You!" He half-whispered, eyes darting like a wild animal's between Isa, Klaus, and Rebekah.

"No!" He moaned, before collapsing.

**Hope you liked it! The next update will be a LOT sooner, I promise! AND I'VE ALMOST FINISHED THE FIRST CHAPTER OF THE ISA DIARIES TOO! :)**

**Review for a sneak peek of the next chapter, and a big THANKYOU! To everyone that told me their opinion on the Jeremy problem! I love you! :)**

**Also, DO ANY OF YOU KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT HOCKEY? I'm thinking about joining the school hockey team! Yay or nay?**

**Also, 25 845 VIEWS! WOW! THANKYOU! And a huge THANKYOU to taramegareader, THE 100th REVIEW! :)**

**Byeee!**

**-Jackie**


	17. Most Awkward Chapter I've Ever Written

**Too much school work. Complicated friends. Complicated boys. You know, the whole shebang. I have no words for how ashamed I am that I haven't updated in all these months. God, I haven't even read anything on FanFiction for months. I am too sorry for words.**

**If my friends are reading this, PLEASE, don't talk to me about this chapter. Every moment of it I detested writing, I mean, I _am _thirteen. This was just too awkward. Laura, you might not remember it, but thanks for helping me with the chapter and giving me the courage to update it. As well as reading through it and reassuring me about it's content.  
To the fans: I am the biggest prude EVER. I've never even held hands with a boy in a romantic way! This chapter just mortified me to write. It's so NOT me. I'm honestly cringing at the though of it being read. So please, whilst reading it, remember it's awful because the only romance I know is from books, and I just want you to know I hated writing this. HATED it. But, the drama was needed. Still, please just asdfghjkl don't talk to me about the romance I am MORTIFIED by it.**

**Okay good. :)**

**ISA POV**  
I looked down at my brother's limp body then turned to Nik. "Hm. I didn't think vampires could faint like that. Especially one related to me"

He opened his mouth to explain, but was interrupted by Doppelganger. "What did you do to him?" She asked, her voice quiet but screeching, to my ears anyway. Katherine seemed to agree with me about that though.

"We fixed him." Katherine snarled, her glare fixed on Elena.

"You _broke _him, more like!" Caroline cried, putting an arm around Elena. I smiled at her coldly.  
"Blondie, you have a _lot _to learn about vampirism if you think this is broken. We returned what was what rightly his. Not our fault he couldn't handle it." I told them, shrugging.

Matt looked at me in disbelief.

"What is _wrong_ with you?" He asked me, his voice cracking. "Look at him! That is your _brother _on the ground, Isabella. Your flesh and blood. How could you treat him like such dirt. The rest of us, sure, you don't know us, do what you want, but your brother? What could Stefan have possibly done for you to hate him so much?"

I looked at Matt incredulously, and Nik put a hand on my shoulder comfortingly, but I shrugged him off and stepped towards Matt.

**MATT POV**

I watched quietly as she took a step towards me, ignoring Klaus's comfort. I saw her gather herself, and her expression stayed the same, but I could see in her eyes I had opened something.

"You don't know anything, Matt." She told me, bored. "You don't know what my life was like. You don't know my past. And you most definitely don't know Stefan. You think he was always like this, so self-righteous, so kind, so painfully _good_. Well, you're wrong. He spent more of his time at the complete opposite of the extreme. So, _don't _even think about telling me how ever so _good _he is." She said, venom in her tone. I was about to retort when Stefan moaned. I took a step towards him, and another, then-

"Best stand back, Blood-Bag. He'll be hungry when he wakes up" Katherine told me, smirking.

**NIKLAUS POV**

Young, human, Matt stumbled back when Katerina said that. Quite amusing, really. Stefan started to stir and, as he opened his eyes, veins protruded round them, his eyes turned red, and his fangs came out. Even his little friends knew he was dangerous right now. Lexi sighed and approached him, kneeling beside him. She reluctantly bit her wrist and shoved it over his mouth. Stefan struggled for a split second before drinking her blood hungrily. A moment later she wrenched her wrist back in disgust and stepped back next to Mason and Katherine. The veins disappeared from around his eyes. Stefan stood up, looking bewildered for a moment before I stepped forward and placed a hand on his shoulder. Then, quietly enough that only Isa could hear me, I compelled him.

"Turn it off, Stefan. All of the emotions. Gone. Turn them off. Join our side." I compelled him. He struggled for a moment, then his pupils widened for a moment, and he smirked, then walked over to Isa and hugged her. The doppelganger and her little friends all gasped. He then did the same to Lexi, then Rebekah, the Katherine, then shook hands with Mason, before coming over to stand on the side of me.

"Brother! It _has _been a while!" He said, giving me a one armed hug. More gasps.

Isa smirked. "And me, dear Stefan?" She asked. He returned the smirk, the hugged her again.

"What would I do without you?" he asked. She shrugged.

"Hell, I had no idea, but I didn't think it would be _dating a doppelganger_!" She yelled, her eyes turning red. Then, she stood back, counted to three under her breath, and slapped Stefan. Hard. I'd say extremely hard, judging from the crack we heard in his neck. She hadn't broken it, but she'd sure as hell given it a crack. The humans in the bar were oblivious.

**ISA POV**

I kicked him in the shins, and watched him go down. He may be emotionless now, but that didn't mean he was stronger than me. And it also didn't mean I was too slow to beat him before he could get back up.

Before he could get back up, before he could even _think _about counter-attack, I kicked him in the stomach. And then his kidneys. His head. My only thought was rage, was the need to hurt him. Punching, kicking, anything that could inflict damage. After about five minutes, I looked down at him.

Everyone is the bar was watching us now, supernatural and otherwise. I was surprised one of the humans hadn't called the police. Probably too shocked, or too drunk.

"You're a real _bastard _with emotions_, _Stefan, you know that?" I whispered, then stalked out of the bar.

**To be continued...**

**Immediately.**

**-Just giving you a little time to let that sink in. Seriously. Just sit there and think about that for a moment-**

**-There. That's enough. Continue-**

I went straight to the boarding house, opening the door angrily and going straight to the cellar. Jeremy hissed at me as I opened his door. He looked tired. And thirsty.

"Oh, save it," I snapped. If we were going to get him anywhere he needed to be stronger than this. No other options present, I held out my wrist to him. He took it, considering for a moment, then his eyes turned red, veins protruding around them, and his fangs came out. He bit into my wrist, drinking hungrily. At first he drank as though he was merely bored, but he was far more eager quickly. Shit. I forgot that he was a newborn. He didn't know what blood-sharing did.

**JEREMY POV**

I knew it was Isa. The girl who had sided with Klaus over her own family. The girl evil to the core. The girl who no one knew the past of. But it was different now. I was a vampire now. And I just didn't care anymore. Blood was blood, no matter who it was coming from. The blood was flowing from her wrist, but not as quickly as it should. Not fast enough. I released her wrist and bit into her neck. She stiffened for a moment before relaxing. Isa arced her neck, moving her hair away from her neck. I heard her moan softly in desire even as more blood was taken from her body. I knew I had to stop soon, before I drained Isa completely, but I couldn't. Her blood tasted _so_ good, I was overcome with desire, with craving of her blood. Isa had realised it too.

**ISA POV**

I knew he wouldn't stop, but I was beyond the point of wanting him to. All I could feel was lust. Lust for his blood, lust for him. And suddenly, I was biting into his collar hungrily, and we were sharing our blood properly. I moaned. The taste was indescribable, there were no words for it. My back was against the wall, we were pressed as close together as possible, as though it would sooth the carvings. But it only made them worse.

**JEREMY POV**

I don't know who did it first. But suddenly we were no longer drinking each other's blood. We were kissing. Passionately, hungrily, desirously. And _God_, it was even better than the blood. I kissed down her chin, down her neck. And then we were kissing again properly. Her legs wrapped around my waist her hands around my neck, threaded through my hair. My arms rested on her back as we kissed.

**DAMON POV**

I walked down to the cellar where little Gilbert was. I kept hearing noises from there, and decided I didn't want to have to listen to brother's whining if he got out.

But what I saw was definitely_ not_ what I was expecting.

My sister, Isa, blood down her neck, with her back against the wall, her legs wrapped around little Gilbert's waist, kissing each other fervently.

Well this was certainly a change of direction...

* * *

**To the fans: I am the biggest prude EVER. I've never even held hands with a boy in a romantic way! This chapter just mortified me to write. It's so NOT me. I'm honestly cringing at the though of it being read. So please, whilst reading it, remember it's awful because the only romance I know is from books, and I just want you to know I hated writing this. HATED it. But, the drama was needed. Still, please just asdfghjkl don't talk to me about the romance I am MORTIFIED by it.**

**Okay good. :)**

**-Jackie.**


End file.
